Earth Soldiers in Remnant
by Rookie117
Summary: When a 8 man squad of British soldiers, a 2 person Mortar crew, and a Blackhawks pilot and gunner somehow get to the world of Remnant. How will they survive the new Challenges they have to face? simple, together as brothers and sisters in arms. Read as they fight together across Remnant.
1. Chapter 1- Operation RedHorn

Chapter 1: Operation RedHorn

Sergeant Keith Runner sat in one of the many seats inside the Blackhawk as it sat on the tarmac, outside thousands of soldiers ran towards their respective transports for the operation. The operation was a joint US-UK-RU-FR-GM attack into Syria and Iraq to finally stop ISIS from attacking Turkey. Around him was his squad of the British 118th. The Blackhawk was quite packed for the fact the squad was also joined by a two manned American Mortar team. "We ready?" Keith asked his fellow squad mates.

"Yep, let's get this over with." His squad's gunner, Daniel laughed. As soon as he finished the radio on the squad's communications expert, Tim came alive.

"_Alright ladies and Gentlemen, Operation begins now." _A rough voice said.

"You heard the general, let's get this puppy in the air." Uri, the squads Medic stated, he thumbed with his L85A2 in his hand. The rotor on the Blackhawk began to spin up and soon they were in the air.

30 minutes later

Keith looked out the Blackhawks door to see hundreds if not thousands of Blackhawks and other helicopters around him. "I can't believe their sending 250,000 troops on this operation. Do they think it's going to be that bad?" Maddie, the squads rookie asked

"Na, they probably want to hit them while their not looking and get this entire war over with." Derik, the squads CQC (Close Quarter Combat) specialist stated. Keith just kept looking out of the door of the Blackhawk at how many helicopters were around him. There were even some fighter jets around them. As one of the jets flew past Derik noticed it "Good hunting gentlemen."

"Yes, this should be a piece of…" Darren, one of the Americans from the Mortar team started, but was cut off as one of the Blackhawks around them burst into flames. The Blackhawk shook as missiles and Flak flew past them.

"DAMN! ENEMY SAM'S AND FLAK!" one of the pilots shouted. The soldiers in the back held on to their seats as the Blackhawk began to descend into the port city. As they began to see the city they saw a lot of defensive and anti-air firing at them. They flew over the beach and started to slow down into the city. Suddenly the Black hawk shook heavily. "SHIT! WE'RE HIT! WE'RE GOING DOWN!" the pilot shouted as the helicopter crashed into the street with a thud.

Keith awoke to find Uri, the squad's medic standing over him. "Sir, SIR!" he shouted at Keith, who let out a groan "Thank got your alive. Sir, I need you to get up." Keith nodded and began to stand up

"What happened?" Keith asked

"RPG hit us, one pilot and one gunner are dead, and the rest are alive with only minor wounds. They set up in a shop across the street." Uri said as he walked out of the wrecked Blackhawk, Keith in pursuit. As Keith left the helicopter he found that the city was still under heavy siege. Blackhawks and other helicopters still flying over.

"Looks like the operations still a go." Keith muttered.

"Yes sir. Ted's got communications to command. Our objective still stands. Get mortar team 6-6 to the Requa Plaza to provide fire support for Challenger tank platoon 4-7." Uri explained. The two walked into the shop to find the squad in defensive positions. Nick, the squad's sniper greeted them

"Sir, it's good to see you're still kicking." Nick stated, his voice showed he was worried "but we need to move towards our objective. ISIS troops are getting closer to our position."

"Ok." Keith stated, he turned to the rest of the squad. "Ok, we are moving to our objective. Stay together and don't get separated." The soldiers of the squad nodded. He noticed a pilot one of the gunner's from the Blackhawk walking over.

"Sir, what about us?"

"Stick with us till we reach our objective." Keith answered quickly. "Now let's move!" the squad was up and walking cautiously out of the building and down the street. Their respective weapons locked and loaded and ready to engage any hostile.

The squad walked for a few minutes. Keith lead the squad, followed by Daniel, Derik, Maddie, the gunner and pilot, Darren and the other member of the mortar team, Gen. Across the other side of the street the other members of the squad walked at the same time with Keith and his followers. Ted, the squad's communications and main tech guy lead, then Uri, Nelson, the squad's anti-air trooper and nick. The road was barren. Cars stayed still as the squad walked along the dead road. Many of the buildings hand bullet holes and some had parts destroyed. Many of the cars in the street were destroyed. Then a bullet went out "CONTACT!" Maddie shouted as the squad rushed behind any cover they could find. Some hid behind rubble while overs behind open shop walls and others behind cars. A hail of bullets went past the soldier's heads.

"I got multiple!" Nick shouted from his position as he looked through his L118A1 AWC's scope. He noted about 15 to 20 hostiles moving down the road. "GUN THEM DOWN!" he shouted as the hail of gunfire started to slow as many of the hostiles had to reload. Giving the soldiers a chance for payback. They popped out of cover and fired into the hostiles. Taking 3 down while the others retreated into cover.

Daniel set up his L7A2's bipod and began providing suppressing fire. Keith watched his fellow soldiers pepper the enemy with gunfire. "COVER ME!" Keith shouted as he sprinted across the road towards Ted. He crouched next to the communications officer and spoke to him "Get us some back up."

"Cant sir, people are pulling out. From what I've heard theirs a nuke in the city."

"A nuke!" Keith said in shock.

"Yep, all troops are evacuating the city."

"What about us?"

"There's a Blackhawk coming to get us."

"Good, that means…" Keith started but was cut off as a gigantic explosion went off that shook the entire city. His face turned to horror as he realized what it was. "EVERYONE TO ME NOW!" he shouted. The soldiers quickly ran towards him, surprised to see the hostiles running for their lives. Even more when they saw the Sergeant was scared. "GET DOWN!" he ordered as they huddled around a destroyed corner of a wall. A wave a wing knocked the soldiers to the floor. Keith watched as a large wave of black smoke and dust coming down the street towards his squad 'So this is how it ends…' and everything went black

**AN: So that's the first chapter of my new story. the War that the soldiers are fighting in with ISIS is completely made up as of when I write this. Please Review and thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2- And I Thought We Died

**AN: Here's chapter 2, i hope you guys like the 2nd chapter and are enjoying the story.**

Chapter 2: And I Thought We Died

Keith opened his eyes to see sunlight passing through leaves. Birds tweeted their tunes into the wind. "So this is heaven?" Keith muttered as he began to sit up. A groan went out and he turned his head to his left to see the other members of his squad, the mortar crew and Blackhawk crew lying on their backs as they began to stir. "Rise and shine!" he shouted, jolting them all awake. They all turned to their commander.

"Where are we?" Nick asked.

"i thought it was heaven but I'm starting to lose faith in that theory." Keith responded "Ok, I want a full kit check." The order went through the squad and they went to work checking their own kits, as well as their fellow teammate's ones. When the squad reported back he found they had all their normal kit and supplies along with a large surplus of ammo. And the mortar crew still had their mortar. "Ok, let's get looking around."

15 minutes of wandering and they had found nothing but forest. The squad kept their respective weapons ready encase of an ambush, they gave the pilot and Blackhawk gunner two spar L9A1 pistol's and some extra ammo. Keith led the soldiers quickly. He put his fist up and crouched. The squad crouching as well. "Nick." Keith whispered, Nick stayed low and jogged up to the front of the squad. Keith pointed to his 11 o'clock "You hear that?" they were silent for a few seconds until they heard it

Gunshots

Nick nodded to his CO "i want the mortar team to hold up here with the Blackhawk members and a spar radio. I want Nelson and Uri to stay here and guard them. the rest of us are going to move towards it."

"Copy, want the mortar teams to set up?" Nick questioned

"Yep, I'll have Ted radio them coordinates for bombardment." Keith explained. Nick nodded and jogged back to the rest of the squad to explain the CO's orders. Seconds later the Mortar crew was setting up with Uri and Nelson taking up defensive positions with the Blackhawk's crew. The others began to walk slowly towards the gunshots.

The squad walked towards what looked like a clearing. When they got to the edge of the forest they found a large wall to their left. A man stood at the front with a giant hammer as large black beasts that looked similar to boars, wolfs and bears charged forward towards him. the beasts had glowing red eyes and black fur with a skull type faceplate. The man himself wore a blue bomber jacket and had black clean-cut hair. "Sir, what the hell's happening?" Maddie asked

"I honestly don't know rookie… I honestly don't know…" Keith responded. Then he noticed something in the clearing as well. A girl, maybe aged 12 or 13 was on the floor, trying to crawl towards the wall. as the man charged the beasts one made of the wolf ones made it past and slowly stalked towards the girl. "Squad, we need to get in there."

"What? Why?" Derik asked.

"Because there's a young girl about to get killed by one of those creatures." Nick said as he looked through his sniper's scope.

"Daniel, set up and wait for my signal. Ted, radio the mortar team with distance from the team themselves since we don't have a map." Keith ordered "Derik, me and you are going to get that girl out of there when Nick here takes the wolf out. Maddie, take the MBT LAW from Daniel and wait encase something big comes through or we need fire support."

"Got it sir!" the squad said in unison as Daniel began to set up his bipod, Maddie behind him taking the MBT LAW from his back, Ted had his microphone to his face and was walking to the mortar team. Nick set up his L118A1 AWC's bipod and steadied his breathing.

"Ted, on my mark starts mortar fire." Keith stated. Ted gave a thumbs up. "Nick, you ready to take that shot, that wolf's getting closer to that girl fast." It was true; the wolf was now about a meter away from the girl, who was now staring at the wolf in horror as it got closer

"Ready." Nick responded as he slid a round into the snipers blot action cylinder

"Take the shot." Keith ordered. Nick pulled the trigger.

CRACK

The wolfs head was popped clean off and its body fell to the floor. The girl screamed as she heard the crack. The man himself, after slamming the hammer on one of the boar creatures heads turned to see the girl and the now dead wolf's body in front of her. "GO!" Keith shouted as he and Derik ran forward out of the forest and towards the girl. The armour clanging as they ran forward. Derik cocked his L74A1 shotgun as he ran; Keith held up his L85A2 into a firing position and shot in bursts at the beasts. Each burst killing one. One of the boar creatures charged forward at the two British soldiers but was stopped instantly by Derik's shotgun. "SUPPRESSING FIRE!" Keith shouted as Nick and Daniel began to open fire on the horde of monster beasts. They crouched down next to the girl and opened fired on the beasts. The man ran over.

"Who are you?"

"Sergeant Keith Runner of the 118th United Kingdom armed forces. You might want to get down, its danger close." Keith warned. As soon as he said that a wining sound went out.

BOOM

Piles of dirt's flew into the air as the mortar shell imparted. More shell hit their mark as many of the beasts disappeared in the explosions only to reappear dead on the floor in bits. After about a minute of the barrage the beasts began to run away back into the forest. As the last one ran into the forest Keith and Derik stood up from their crouched positions as Nick, Maddie, Ted and Daniel jogged towards them. They all turned to see the gate at the front of the wall open opened and a woman ran out towards the girl and hugged her. After that she looked up at the soldiers "Thank you for saving my daughter." She said

"No problem ma'am. We saw she was in trouble and decided to intervene." Derik explained, Ted turned to his CO

"Sir, the others are now coming towards out location." Ted stated, as he said that the 6 soldiers ran into the clearing and towards them.

The man who wielded the hammer looked at Keith "You said earlier you were a sergeant, what military are you from? You don't look like Atlesian soldiers."

"We're a part of the 118th British armed forces. The two with the mortar are a part of the US army, and the pilot and gunner there." He gestured to the two people with pistols "Are a part of the US air force."

"What's the US army and air force? And I've never heard of the 118th British armed forces." The man stated. Keith was about to say something when Maddie spoke first

"Where are we?" she asked

"You're at the town of Ville, a part of the kingdom of Vytal." The man stated.

"guys… I think we may be on another world or another timeline or something…" Ted stated

"And here I was think we were dead." Daniel said sarcastically."

"Please come inside the walls, the grim may come back." The man gestured to the gate as he turned on his heels and walked towards it, the soldiers had no other option but to follow.

"Sir, we never found out your name?" Derik asked

"Oh, sorry. I'm John Razor. I'm a huntsmen and the protector of this town."

"What's a huntsman?" Derik questioned

"You don't know what a huntsman is?" John said in shock. "A huntsman or huntresses protect towns and cities against the creatures of grim."

"Grim?"

"They are the creatures you just fought. They have no soul and there only goal is to wipe s out." John explained

"Well that's not good." Uri joked. The soldiers walked along a cobblestone road through the town. People stared at them in awe, fear and confusion. Awe at what they wore and how they carried what looked like heavy equipment with ease, Fear at how they could be here to kill them all if they were mercenary's and confusion on what they were. John stopped outside a large building

"This is the hotel; they should allow you to stay since you did just help save the town." John stated

"Thank you John, we're very grateful for this." Keith stated

"It's alright. I need to report to the huntsmen HQ about the attack." John bowed and turned and walked away.

"Well then… let's find us some rooms."

2 Hours later the squad of soldiers had found their room and were now out and looking around the town, their safety's on their weapons. They wandered around the small town, it was nothing like the ones in the UK or US. Or any like most the world, if they even was on earth anymore. While they looked around Darren, the, now destroyed, Blackhawks gunner crashed into someone and landed on the floor. He looked up to see he had crashed into a young woman, maybe in her early 20's… with white rabbit ears. "Oh sorry." She said quickly. Darren just stared at the ears.

"Um… thank you… hey if you don't mind me asking, how did you get bunny ears?" Darren asked as he helped the woman to her feet

"Oh? I'm a Faunus."

"A Faunus?" Darren asked curiously, the woman giggled

"You really don't know, do you." She said, Darren shook his head "A Faunus is part human part animal. We are just like humans but we have animal traits." She smiled

"Ok, thank you for telling me miss…"

"Abigail. Abigail Reap." She nodded

"Thank you Miss Reap." Darren nodded and smiled before quickly running back to his fellow soldiers.

"Copter gunner's getting in with Bunny." Derik remarked, causing the entire team to laugh and Darren to go bright red.

"I'm not I was getting information." Darren rebutted

"We know, we were joking." Uri stated

"Quite now." Keith ordered as John ran up to them as sirens began to play. "What's happening?"

"Massive horde of grim coming in from the north. We're evacuating the town at the airship port." John stated "I'm heading to the gate to hold off as many grim as I can while everyone evacuates."

"We're coming." Keith stated, the other soldiers nodding in agreement.

"Why?"

"Because our job is to save people who can't defend themselves. So we're in."

"Fine, but do you need any equipment?" John asked, Keith looked around the team and to the mortar crew.

"Only a map and a firing line at the enemy."

**AN: This are about to get interesting... **


	3. Chapter 3- Hold Them Off

**AN: Ok, this chapter was supposed to be out yesterday but due to me finding Netflix's subtitle button (And me watching every episode of SOA). it had to wait till today. still, here a battle, and its going to be a good one (Hopefully.)**

Chapter 3: Hold Them Off

Keith stood on the wall that surrounded the north side of the town. The gate stood under him. He looked around him from left to right to see his squad setting up. The mortar crew, along with the pilot and gunner stayed by the airship port and waited targeting. Nick was atop the town's tallest building, the bell tower at the town hall. The other soldiers lined the town's north wall, preparing for a battle. "We have to hold out for as long as we can." Keith turned to his right to see John standing next to him with his hammer in hand. "The civilians need time to get out."

"We getting any back up?" Keith asked

"No, we're on our own." John confessed

"We'll hold out as long as we can." Keith reassured

"I don't think I'm getting out of this battle." John said, his tone sombre and sad "I think I'm going to be killed today."

"Never think that. If the plan and back up plans go according to plan then we'll win. And with no deaths." Keith stated. The area around them was quite as the soldiers awaited their enemy. Then Keith began to sing

_Hark! I hear the foe advancing,_

_Barbed steeds are proudly prancing,_

_Helmets in the sunbeams glancing,_

_Glitter through the trees_

John looked at the sergeant with confusion. 'Why is he singing?' Then he someone begin to sing along with Keith

_Men of Harlech, lie ye dreaming?_

_See ye not their falchions gleaming,_

_While their pennons gaily steaming Flutter in the breeze?_

John could now see that all the men and women were singing along. They sung together and in time like they had done in hundreds of times before

_From the rock rebounding,_

_Let the war cry sounding summon all at Cambria's call,_

_The haughty foe surrounding,_

_Men of Harlech, on to glory!_

_See, your banner famed in story waves these burning words before ye_

_"__Britain scorns to yield!"_

The woods erupted in roars as the grim charged out. Hundreds if not thousands of grim charged out. And then they stopped at about 500 meters. John looked in disbelief at what he was witnessing. The grim had stopped their charge, the grim have never been known to stop a charge. John looked back at the soldiers who were still singing.

_'__Mid the fray, see dead and dying,_

_Friend and foe together lying,_

_All around, the arrows flying,_

_Scatter sudden death!_

_Frighten'd steeds are wildly neighing,_

_Brazen trumpets hoarsely braying,_

_Wounded men for mercy praying with their parting breathe!_

_See! They're in disorder!_

John looked at the people on the wall with him. He didn't see people, he saw soldiers. Soldiers ready to fight off any enemy. Soldiers loyal to their cause. Soldiers loyal to helping people.

_Comrades, keep close order!_

_Ever they shall rue the day they ventured o'er the border!_

_Now the Saxon flies before us!_

_Vict'ry's banner floateth o'er us!_

_Raise the loud exulting chorus_

Their song turned into shouting as they finished the last line. One line that made John think they had the chance to win.

_"__Britain wins the field!"_

And with that the soldiers roared out with their battle cry and began to fire. Explosions rang out as mortar fire rained down on the grim. Gunfire rang out as the soldiers brought hell fire down on them.

Keith watched as his squad fired on them. And he smirked as the creatures roared. He watched as thousands of them ran right into the trap.

BOOM

He watched as they ran right into the mine field. And piles of dirt flew up into the air as they exploded. And he watched as Daniel ted and Maddie fired with him into the hoard with their rifles and Daniels machine gun. "ENGAGE!" Keith shouted as the grim charged straight through into the minefield.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel…" Daniel remarked

"Can it Daniel" Keith ordered "They're getting closer!"

"I can see that!" Maddie yelled as she reloaded her L86A2 "I think we need to go to plan B"

"Agreed." Keith stated he turned to Ted's radio on his back hand held it up "_How are the citizens doing?"_

_"__They're about ¾ the way through. You thinking of plan B?"_ Gen, the, now destroyed, Blackhawk pilot questioned

_"__Yep, time for some big booms." _ Keith radioed

_"__Got it boss, executing plan B!"_

Keith put the radio back on Ted's back and returned to looking at his teammates "Fall back to the front gate!" he ordered as the soldiers got up and ran down the stairwell towards the front gate, where Derik, Uri and Nelson was standing behind a large wooden barrier.

"So what took you guys so long? How's it going? Did they fall for the plan?" Derik asked

"They fell for it but their way too many. We're going plan B." Maddie stated

"Really? Well then." Derik remarked "Then I think it's time we blew something up."

"Hell ye." Nelson said as he lifted his rifle into a firing stance. "I finally get time to kill something."

"Ye,ye,ye. Just ready the explosive." Derik laughed as Nelson sighed in sadness; he then walked around the wooden barrier and placed blocks of explosive on the walls of the gate entrance. He turned back to the others

"Were ready to pop this door when they come through." Nelson replied, suddenly the gate door began to bang. Nelson took a step away "Ye… can I come back now…"

"Well yes!" Keith shouted as Nelson ran back towards them as the banging intensive. The door bursted open as a massive amount of the grim bursted it open. Nelson cursing as he ran towards the squad.

"I'm through! I'm through!" Nelson shouted as he passed the explosive safe zone. "BLOW IT!"

Daniel pulled a trigger from his belt and pressed down on it.

BOOM!

The entire gateway and subsequent gate house collapsed onto the grim. The explosion sent Nelson flying forward, landing flat on his stomach. He moaned in pain as he landed. "NELSON!" Maddie cried out as she went to help him up to his feet.

"Damn bastords…" Nelson said as he climbed over the wooden barrier with Maddie. Uri instantly ran over and checked on Nelson "I'm fine doc."

Keith watched as the grim were flattened and crushed under the stone walling. "Think that'll hold'em?" he asked John

"It'll by us time. Maybe 5 minutes at the minimum. But they'll get through quickly." John replied "Fall back and regroup."

"We can hold on the 2nd barrier." Keith agreed "BACK TO THE 2ND BARRIER!" the squad instantly was up and moving back along the town's main road. Then they heard a giant screech. They turned to see a giant back bird flying above them.

"Nevermore!" John yelled

"Nelson! Anti-air now!" Keith ordered. Nelson followed the order and took his Starstreak MANPAD and aimed it at the 'Nevermore'. It began to beep faster and faster until it was just a continuous beep.

"LOCKED!" Nelson shouted

"FIRE!" Keith ordered as the missile ejected from Nelsons Starstreak MANPAD and launched straight towards the bird. As the bird tried to manoeuvre away from the missile it found it was futile. The missile was locked on and was following straight at him.

BOOM

The back of the bird was incinerated and the front half was a mangled corpse. "Nice shooting."

"Thank you, I take pride in my work." Nelson laughed

_"__Can your pride, they're about to break through the wall."_ Nick said over Ted's radio. Nick was still in the tower.

"_Copy, good hunting."_ Keith stated, he turned back to his fellow soldiers and huntsmen. "We hold here for as long as we can. Set up into positions. John you got a firearm that's not a hammer?" John grinned and his hammer turned into a large minigun. "Ok that answers that question. Set up into reliable cover." The squad dispersed around the road. Daniel taking up a position atop a truck. Maddie and Nelson moved into positions on doorways of houses while Derik hid behind a tiny wall with Uri. Keith and Ted themselves hid behind a car while John stood next to them.

"_Sir, they've broke through. Prepare!" _Nick shouted over the radio. Next to Keith Ted spoke

"Sir just got report. 95% of the civilians are out of the town and away. Mortar team have pulled back and are now boarding craft to go get Nick."

"Ok, let's get this over with." Keith sighed

"GIANT SCORPION!" Daniel shouted as the soldiers began to open fire down the high street. At the end was a giant scorpion with a white exoskeleton on its back with a golden yellow striker.

"SOMEONE GET ANTI-TANK!" Keith ordered, Maddie sprinted from cover and took Daniels MBT LAW from his back and shouldered it.

"FIREING!" Maddie shouted as the rocket fired directly at the giant scorpion.

BOOM

The scorpion fell into millions of bits and many were flung up into the air. "Nice shooting rookie." Daniel laughed as she reloaded the MBT LAW

Derik and Uri fired into the beasts; they were the closets to them at any rate. "Help!" Derik turned to an alley to his right across the way. Inside there was a man with a backpack with one of the wolf things atop him, trying to kill him.

"Uri! On me!" Derik ordered. Uri nodded and they sprinted across the road with their heads down. When they got to the alley Derik sprinted forward and cocked back his L74A1 and shouted "HEY BITCH!" the wolf looked up just to see its head explode with hundreds of pellets. The man yelled in fear as the beast fell to the floor. "You alright?"

"Ye… ye I'm fine." The man said, he had golden blonde hair with violet eyes.

"What's your name?" Derik questioned

"Taiyang Xiao Long." he stated "I'm on leave from Signal academy."

"Well Mr Xiao Long. You're in a war zone. So we're getting you out of here." Uri yelled from the front of the alley where he was keeping up fire against the encroaching grim.

"Fine." Taiyang said with a sigh. They sprinted towards Uri and Taiyang saw the fighting "Who are you people?"

"No time to explain." Derik said "FRIENDLYS COMING OUT WITH CIVILION!" he shouted as he and Uri, along with Taiyang sprinted towards the back of the fighting.

BOOM

They all turned around to see a nevermore go flying into the town halls bell tower as it was hit by a Starstreak MANPAD launcher.

Nick stumbled as the tower was hit. He was already prepared to make his exit. "Oh crap…" he muttered

"NICK OVER HERE NOW!" he turned to the other side of the bell tower where a tiny airship that resembled a Blackhawk waited, the mortar team was on board and waving for him to get to them "RUN! ITS COMING DOWN!" then he felt it. The tower started to wall towards the high street. Nick didn't need time to think, he just sprinted. He ran as fast as he could as the tower fell. "GRAB MY HAND!" Darren yelled holding out his hand.

"AAAHHH!" Nick shouted as he jumped the 5 feet gap between them. As he began to descend he thought it was over. Until he stopped, he looked up to see Darren holding onto his hand

"I got you, no one dies today." Darren stated as he helped Nick up on the airship.

"GET DOWN!" Keith ordered as the tower fell right onto where the grim was coming from. A massive dust cloud was formed and spread out across the street. "THAT'S IT EVERYONE FALL BACK! WE'RE LEAVING!" and with that the squad got up and sprinted back along the high street towards the airship port, where a airship was waiting for them. "EVERYONE ON NOW!" he ordered as everyone got aboard. Keith hoisted himself up as the airship began to leave.

"That went sideways quickly didn't it…" Daniel said

"Yes… yes it did…" Keith muttered, he turned to see John on some sort of phone talking to someone

"Ok, most of the civilians are landing in Vale, the capital of the kingdom of Vytal. However, this airship, along with the one your mortar team and sniper are on are heading towards Beacon academy."

"Why there?" Maddie questioned

"Don't know, just got told." John admitted.

"Well then. Squad settle in for the flight." Keith ordered as he and his fellow soldiers relaxed after the intense fighting

**AN: Wow, what a intense fight. anyway, i hope you are all enjoying the story. the song the soldiers sing at the start of the battle is called Men of Harlech (Thomas Oliphant version, published 1862.). Anyway, below this is answers to reviews. See you guys in the next chapter**

**Golden Sheath- Yes... yes it is...**

**JuniorMythbuster- the stories going to be set after volume 1. i didn't debate about putting it after volume 2 but then when volume 3 came out it would be horribly wrong so I'm setting it after volume 1**


	4. Chapter 4- Nothing Like Bootcamp

**AN: Here's Chapter 4 for you. I was bored so i wrote this Chapter. i hope you all like it and i recommend reading till the end... its going to be a keeper.**

Chapter 4: Better Than Bootcamp

Yang walked through the school halls towards the auditorium where she was to meet up with her teammates after class. As she walked along she noticed a lot of the students gathering at the auditorium. She pushed threw them to find the large TV in the centre of the room was on and showing the news. She noticed Ruby at the front, crying. She quickly sprinted over to her sister "What's wrong?" she asked Ruby, who simply shook her head and pointed to the screen. Yang looked up to screen as a news report started

_"__Over 25,000 people had to be evacuated from the Vytal town of Ville today as a large mass of grim pushed into the town." A woman spoke_

The screen changed to show what looked like a cameraman in a bullhead flying over the city.

_"__As you can see the grim quickly surged through and into the town. It is also reported that signal academy professor Taiyang Xiao Long was in the town at the time but it yet to be known if he survived."_ The camera shook as the town's bell tower began to fall down. The camera went directly to the bullhead that was next to the tower to watch as a unknown man in weird armour jump from in and onto the bullhead. "_There are also reports of between 8-12 unknown and armed men and women fighting alongside the town's huntsmen, John Razor. These individuals are reported to have been able to slow down the grim to allow the citizens to escape. The individual seen jumping from the falling bell tower was one of those armed people. We'll bring you more as it comes in."_ and the report stopped.

Yang couldn't believe her eyes. Her father was missing and presumed dead. Yang fell to her knees and began to cry. "Please be alive…" she whimpered as Professor Ozpin came up on stage.

"Could team RWBY please report to the schools airship dock please." He said then turning and walking away.

5 minutes later the girls, Yang and Ruby still heartbroken that their father was missing, arrived at the airship port as Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch stood. "Good, we have guests coming and I need you here just encase."

"Sir, who are these visitors?" Weiss, the only one who seemed not down or heartbroken, asked

"You will see." They all looked behind him as 2 bullheads came into landing behind Ozpin "Ah good, their here." the girls watched as they touched down.

"YANG! RUBY!" their eyes went wide when they saw their father on the bullhead. They sprinted over to him and hugged him.

"Dad! You're alive!" Ruby exclaimed as she cried in joy.

"I thought we weren't going to see you ever again…" Yang sobbed

"I'm fine girls thanks to these people." He turned and gestured to whom else was on the bullhead. It was the people from the report who were able slow down the horde of grim. All seemed to be in desert camouflage. They got off and walked over.

Keith watched as Derik and Uri walked over to the professor and his daughters. "Are you Sergeant Keith?" he turned to see a man in a black suit with a green vest and green scarf around his neck, the man had grey hair with glasses.

"Yes I am, Sergeant Keith Runner of the 118th British armed forces." Keith replied

"I am professor Ozpin, headmaster at Beacon academy. I would like to thank you and your team for helping the town when you did." The man called Ozpin stated

"No problem sir, we found it hand decided to help." Keith replied

"Ok, you and your team can head over to the cafeteria. Miss Belladonna and Miss Schnee here." he gestured to two girls. One hand amber eyes with a large black bow atop her long black hair. The other hand blue eyes with white hair in a ponytail "Can take you to it."

"Thank you sir." Keith nodded as he turned to his squad "Squad, relaxation time. I want safety's on at all, and I mean ALL times. They come off at my permission only." The soldiers nodded as they turned to follow Blake and Weiss to the cafeteria. Derik and Uri stayed to meet Taiyang's children.

"Taiyang? Are these your kids?" Uri asked

"Yep. Ruby and Yang." Taiyang gestured to the two girls hugging him.

"Nice to meet you two, I'm Lance Corporal Derik Hammers. And this is Lance Corporal Uri Sochi."

"Nice to meet you both." The girl called Ruby responded the girl called Yang didn't respond

Yang couldn't believe it. In front of her were two heavily armed soldiers who looked like they were not a part of any armed force on Remnant. She threw the idea of huntsmen out the way when one said their ranks.

"Ok girls, I'm going to take the next airship back to Vale and Signal. You girls have fun ok?" Taiyang said. Both his daughters nodding, he then turned to the soldiers "Thank you again for saving my life; I had forgot my weapon back at signal."

"It's alright, just be careful next time." The one called Uri said his voice was gruff; the two soldiers then turned and walked to follow their squad to the cafeteria.

"This place is WAY better than bootcamp." Maddie noted as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"You can say that again, I've never seen a school THIS big." Daniel remarked as they came to the cafeteria. "JESUS CHRIST!" he shouted in surprise, along with about half the squad as they saw how big it was. They quickly realized they were drawing attention to themselves and quickly grabbed their food and sat down at a table.

Hours later they all stood in Professor Ozpin's office. "I have a proposition for you gentlemen." Professor Ozpin stated "I will offer you room at this school. Even though you are a bit too old, I believe you all will do fine here, because since you're not from here."

Keith looked at his squad, who just shrugged "How did you know that?"

"I know a lot of things… my offer stands as it will." Keith turned to the rest of his squad.

"We got nowhere else to go. Why not." Derik shrugged

"Fine, but I have a request." Keith said "You supply us with ammo and we only attend until we find a way back."

"Of course. You all will attend Initiation tomorrow, for now please head to rooms 117,118 and 119. 4 people in each room."

"Thank you…" Keith stated as he turned with the rest of his squad.

Previously in Operation RedHorn, Requa plaza

Tim sat within his FV4034 Challenger 2, he loaded a shell inside the main cannon "FIRE!" he ordered as the tank shook as the shell fired in a building, completely destroying it. "Nice shooting." He said to his spotter, Danny.

"No problem. These ISIS assholes got what's coming." Danny remarked, Tim's Challenger, Challenger 7-8, was a part of Challenger tank platoon 4-7. They consisted of 5 Challenger battle tanks, 2 FV103 Spartan armoured troop transports, 3 Jackal MWMIK recon trucks and 1 GMLRS on loan from the US army. Their platoon was supposed to meet up with a US mortar crew, call sign 6-6. However it was reported that their Blackhawk was down and they were moving on foot to the platoon. So now they had to wait for them to get their before they could push.

Lieutenant Colonel Frank Clay watched from his challenger at the battle around him. in the sky Westland Apache attack helicopters flew across bombarding the city. He watched as a armoured convoy of M1 Abram's rolled past his platoon. "How much longer till that mortar crew gets here?" he asked his communications officer

"I haven't had radio contact with them sir. But we have orders to pull out." the communications officer, named George, stated

"What?" Frank questioned with a tilt of the head

"Yes sir, theirs been reports of a nuclear bomb within the city."

"A nuke!" he shouted "Tell the platoon we are leaving, and radio those Abram's that just rolled past to get leaving…" he was cut off by a massive explosion. He turned around to feel a gust of wind hit him. He watched as a wall of smoke and dust came towards them. 'God help us all…'

**AN: I told you it would be a good ending. anyway's, i hope you all enjoyed the Chapter and this ending... I hope you all have a good day. Have Fun!**


	5. Chapter 5- How Did We Get Here?

**AN: Here is Chapter 5 and I would like to thank you all for the comments.**

Chapter 5: How did we get here?

"What the hell happened?" Lieutenant Colonel Frank Clay asked his communication's officer. At first he thought he was dead. But he waved that off when he realized he was still in his Challenger.

"Don't know sir, but I recommend you take a look outside." His communications officer, George, stated. The Colonel looked at him for a few seconds before raising himself out of the tanks top hatch.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID WE END UP IN A DESERT!" the colonel yelled as he looked at his tanks surroundings. Around him was a vast desert. He spun himself around to see the men of his platoon with him. Along with the group of M1 Abram's that had rolled past before the nuke. Which, something the Colonel had not seen the first time, 5 Humvees. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"Sir, radio's up with all troops with-in the area. It's just our platoon and the American Abram's platoon 5-5." George answered "you're the highest ranking officer in the operation of the two platoons so their awaiting orders."

The Colonel stared out at the desert around them. "How many armed troops do we have?"

"Round about 250-300 sir." George answered.

"Ok, get all tanks lined up on ours. Convoy formation, we move out in 10 to find out where the hell we are." Frank ordered, George radioed the other crews and soldiers with their orders and they complied with his orders and got into a convoy formation.

"Sir, all call-signs reporting in. we are ready to go." George stated

"Then let's get going." Frank said as he and his convoy of British and American troops began to roll through the deserts.

Abbe was not having a good day. At first the she was sent into a town in the middle of Vacuo with her team for their first mission. Then next the entire town is being swarmed with death stalkers. "Abbe, I need help here!" she turned to face her partner, Chris, as he jumped out of the way of a death stalkers stinger.

"On it." she yelled as she readied her bow back. Right then the town was secure as many of the citizens had bunkers to hide in, however Abbes team was now stuck in the middle of the town at an intersection. Surrounded by about 25 death stalkers. She fired an arrow into the death stalkers eye just it sent a pincer towards her.

Frank looked through his binoculars as the convoy stopped atop a dune. He watched as a town was attacked by scorpions. Not just scorpions, GIANT SCORPIONS! "This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it…" he muttered. "George, tell the convoy we're moving towards that town to provide assistance."

"Yes sir!" George saluted.

Abbe now knew she and her team were screwed. They were all back to back in the middle of the intersection. Death stalkers surrounding them. "Looks like this is it." Jane, the team's leader stated

"It's been good meeting you all." Kyle, Jane's partner, said. Abbe watched as a stinger went towards her. She waited to die.

BOOM

She watched in confusion, excitement and pain as the death stalkers stinger and subsequent tail was blow apart. "What the?"

"Hey guys… look." Chris said pointing down the end of his road. They all looked to see 10 tanks rolling down the road with other assortment of vehicles around them. "Backups arrived." They started to laugh as the death stalkers were blown to bits by the tanks shells. **(thanks to Silent Soviet for the idea.)  
><strong>

Frank was happy, he had just saved 4 17 year olds from getting massacred by the giant scorpions. As the cleared the last one, meaning they blew it up, Frank stopped his tank next to the 4 teens and popped up out of the top hatch. "Hey, any of you kids know what part of the world we're in?"

The kids looked at each other with confusion, then one turned to face them "You're in Vacuo."

"Where's Vacuo? Do you know where the nearest US or UK embassy is?"

"What's the UK and US?" Abbe muttered to herself.

"The US and UK? Sorry, I've never heard of them before." Frank was about to rebuttal when George popped out of another hatch on top

"What planet are we on?" he asked

"Remnant…" the teens taking a step back.

"… Well shit…" George stated, turning to his CO "I think we may have teleported somewhere."

"No shit…" Frank muttered, he turned his attention back to the kids. "You kids know of anywhere nearby we can get some shelter."

"There's always Sanctuary." The girl said "It's our school. The headmaster will definitely allow you guys to stay."

"Ok then, want to hop in and lead the way?"

"Sure." Frank answered, George just face-palmed

When they arrived at the school Frank and most of the troops were confused and shocked. The building itself looked like a castle/mansion made like the great pyramids. At the front gate stood a young man with sand coloured hair and green eyes. The teens, which were called team JACK, climbed out of the hatch "Hey Headmaster, look what we found." The one called Chris said

"I can see you found a large contingent of armed troops." The headmaster said, frank popped out of the tanks hatch

"All we need is a place to hold up." Frank asked

The headmaster was quite for a few minutes "Fine, park your tanks within the school."

All the troops were either sleeping within their vehicles and tanks or within the schools ballroom. Frank looked at a TV monitor within the ballroom while it played the news. It played a report on a town in a kingdom called 'Vytal' being attacked. Then he noticed one key event. When the person jumped from the bell tower, he was wearing UK armour. then it all clicked "George, was there a group of soldiers with mortar team 6-6?"

"Yes sir." George remembered "Why?"

"I think we're not the only ones in this world…" he pointed towards the paused picture of a jumping UK soldier "I think they came with us."

"Astonishing…" George muttered

"So you believe those soldiers are your friends?" Frank and George turned to see the Headmaster standing behind them.

"Yes sir, they were a contingent of soldiers meant to meet up with my platoon." Frank stated.

"Ok then, I will arrange for you and your fellow soldiers transport to the city of Vale, the capital city of the kingdom of Vytal."

"Thank you." Frank thanked.

Tim and Danny sat at a table; on it was a pile of cards. "Green." Tim stated as he placed a card with a green 2 on it.

"Blue." Danny rebuttal by placing a blue 2 on it. "Uno Uno."

"Bastord…" Tim growled, they sat on a large cargo ship. The headmaster of the school was able to arrange them transport. The tanks and other vehicles were put under tarps due to rain.

Professor Ozpin looked at a video call with 3 other people. Each was a headmaster at each of the kingdoms training schools, and all there for the same reason. "Are you sure?" Ozpin asked

"Yes, a group of heavy armed troops came to my school after saving one of my first year teams. I gave them a place to stay and their commander told me the soldiers in the news are a part of their military. Said they were meant to meet up." Headmaster Cyan, the headmaster of Sanctuary Academy said

"Then this is worrying…" General Ironwood, headmaster of Flare Academy and general of the Atlesian military spoke up. "And are you sure their going towards Vale?"

"Yes, because I gave them a ship to get there. They should arrive just before the Vytal festival. Professor Ozpin, are you sure you will be able to accommodate all these troops?"

"Yes, I am sure." Ozpin spoke after taking a sip of coffee

"Yes but what worries me is the fact there are troops with heavy weapons, may I remind you, heading towards Vale. This may set a bad impression." Headmaster Gove, headmaster of Haven, Mistral, spoke

"We are in a time of peace, everything will be fine." Ozpin reassured to woman.

"I hope so Ozpin… I hope so…" Ironwood stated as the call closed. Ozpin sighed and looked to Professor Goodwitch next to him.

"How are the soldiers holding up?"

"They have settled in the ballroom and are currently talking or sleeping." Goodwitch reported

"Good, they all have a long road ahead of them tomorrow…"

**AN: Well then... next chapters going to be the squad of soldiers going through initiation. Lets show some grim who's better.**


	6. Chapter 6- Can It Get Any Worse?

**AN: Hey Everyone, i hope you all enjoy the chapter. it did feel a bit rushed so i may re-do it but i might not so no promise. Anyway onto the chapter **

Chapter 6: Does this get any worse?

Keith sat on an airship that was taking them into the middle of the forest. Apparently his team of soldiers had to do an 'Initiation' into the school. He didn't really care but he did worry about what they had to fight. As the airship began to hover over the wood the pilot called "Time to go. Good luck." He said as the squad jumped out of the airship. They instantly set up a perimeter.

"Alright. Let's double time it to these 'Relic's' and Get out of here." Keith ordered as the airship lifted off. The squad began to move towards the ruins. As they walked they kept their respective weapons raised in firing positions.

Yang watched, along with most of the school, at the initiation of the soldiers. Their armour and weapons shocked a few of the weapon nerds, including Ruby, when they saw them. But what confused many people were what appeared to be a logo on their shoulders. It was a red plus with a white x through it with a blue background with the words 'United Kingdom Armed Forces' under it. Another confusing factor was the fact they had no melee weapons except for a combat knife. 'Where did these people come from?' Yang thought

The squad reached what they thought was the ruins. Inside it had pedestals full of chess pieces. "So… these are the relics?" Daniel asked

"I think so…" Darren spoke up. As he said that they heard a large growl go out. "That… can't be good."

"Ok, grab the relics, it's time we left." Keith ordered. As they only took the pawns. They turned to see the ruin was surrounded by grim "Perfect…" he muttered "OPEN FIRE!" at that moment the squad of soldiers opened up onto the surrounding grim. The grim charged forward but were still getting ripped to pieces. Keith stopped to reload his rifle to hear a large squawk fly through the air "Oh you got to be kidding me…" he muttered to himself

"GIANT BIRDS!" Maddie shouted as 5 large birds flew past.

"Nelson, open up some anti-air!" Keith ordered, Nelson did as he was ordered

"Time to kiss the ground you mother-"Nelson whispered as he fired his Starstreak MANPAD at one of the birds. Taking it out of the sky instantly.

"Hurry up and kill these things!" Darren shouted as he fired his L9A1 into a wolfs head. "I think we may get overran."

"HOLD THEM OFF…!" Keith ordered as kicked one of the beasts in the face. He yelled out as he reloaded his rifle again and returned to firing.

"Sir, I need HELP!" Derik shouted as he began to get surrounded and separated from the other soldiers.

"Derik!" Nick shouted as he fired at the easts around Derik, trying to help, but to no avail. They watched as Derik's shotgun was thrown from his hands. He instantly switched to his combat knife and readied. The wolf that thrown his rifle jumped at him, only to have a knife to the throat. The beast's body was thrown to the floor as another charged forward, getting the same as the first. "SOMEONE HELP HIM!" Nick screamed.

Yang watched in horror as the one who saved her father, the one who saved her last parent from death, get surrounded by the grim and being attacked. But he did something that earned him a lot of respect with the students. He didn't give up. After his gun was thrown to the side he used his knife to cut a bloody number into the Grims horde. Many of the other students had respect for the solders. They had saved an entire town from being overrun with grim and yet, even now, they continued to fight. 'They're not going to make it…' Yang thought as she lowered her head.

Keith was annoyed big time. His squad was holding out the best they could yet none of them could try to save Derik. Keith let out a yell of anger and charged forward, barging through all the monsters in front of him right towards Derik. When he reached his teammate he found him on the floor using one of the Grims bodies as a shield. As Keith began to defend his squad mate the others joined. Even the Mortar team and Blackhawk troops joined in defending their downed friend.

15 minutes later and the grim were all dead. Stood in a circle were the soldiers, all bloodied and bruised, covered in grim blood. Each one breathing heavily. "Let's get back to the school…" Keith said as he and the others walked away, Derik picking up his shotgun along the way.

Yang, along with many of the students, had watched as the soldiers fought to protect their teammate, their brother in arms, and their friend. And for the fact they killed an army of grim surprised everyone. 12 soldiers, who had no melee weapons except combat knifes, fought off an army of grim. Yang felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest as they began to return to the school. She didn't know why but she wanted to see the soldiers one more time.

Keith and the others walked into the school grounds; just too tired to fight or talk they walked past the headmaster and just collapsed on a nearby row of bench. When the Headmaster came over he was about to speak when Keith told him one sentence that told him to leave now.

"We just went through hell, fought an army of black and white beasts. So you let us rest…"

Hours later and the squad of men had not moved from their spot on the bench. They just couldn't get over how they just fought through an army of beasts. "Jesus Christ… we really just did that didn't we…." Gen asked

"Yep… we just fought an army and survived." Daniel answered

Red, the Blackhawks gunner stood up. "When we get back home we are ALL getting fucking medals for that. And drinks are on me." he smiled

"Hey guys? What time is it?" Nick asked, Derik looked at his watch

"It's 11pm." Derik answered.

"Squad, back to the ballroom and get some rest. We all need it." Keith ordered as they got up and began to walk towards the ballroom.


	7. Chapter 7- A War's Nightmare

**AN: Hello and welcome to the 7th Chapter of the story. And this ones quite good (In my opinion)**

**WARNING! This chapter contains stuff to-do with PTSD. if anyone has a problem with it i will replace this chapter.**

Chapter 7: A Wars Nightmare

Helmand province, Iraq, 2009

BOOM

Keith jumped behind the wall as the RPG went past his head. He shuffled his back onto the wall and breathed slowly. "Sir!" He looked to his left to see Jack, his squad's rookie running up to him. "We got enemy all over the compound, the others have to hide because of the gunfire." He reported "What about you?"

"I got a RPG on the northern building and I got at least 5 hostiles which all have firing positions on me." Keith stated as a bullet hit the corner of the wall. "I want to know how long till air support gets here."

"Ted said air supports inbound, eta 10 minutes." Jack reported

"Damn… Ok, you and I are going to try and flank them again." Keith stated

"Sir, you just said there…"

"I know what I just said; we are going to get the others to pretend to push to draw them that way while we go and flank."

"Yes sir!"

5 minutes later Keith could here gunfire from the other side of the compound. "That's our cue." He said as he and Jack sprinted around the corner of the wall and hid behind a concrete barrier. He looked up to see the RPG insurgent looking the other way. He pulled up his L85A2 and fired a burst into the man, killing him. "One down. Let's push forward." He and Jack was about to stand up just as a bullet pinged the barrier. And then the gunfire intensified.

"Sir, I don't think that's going to work right now." Jack remarked

"Ha ha bloody ha." Keith replied as he looked around the barriers corner slightly to see 4 insurgents firing into him. "Give me a nade." Jack did as he was told and passed Keith a L109A1 grenade. Keith pulled the pin and chucked it at the enemy.

BOOM

A few seconds after it detonated the two soldiers looked over the barrier to see the 4 bodies of the insurgents. "That went well…" they jumped over the barrier and ran up to the closet building. Keith held up his hand to show 3 fingers. Then he counted down. After he did he kicked the door in and rolled in. as he landed the roll he turned to survey the enemy. "Clear." Jack followed in and held up his rifle. They quickly checked the top floor to find a door that lead to the roof. They smashed it down to find it clear. "Now I know why they were pinned."

Down on the other side of the building was Keith's squad hiding behind two walls. One every single building was a man with a MG and about 15-20 hostiles with differing weaponry. "Time to help out." Jack said as he crouched down next to the door to the roof and fired into the hostile atop the closest building. Keith joined him firing into a different one. Bullets flew past as they fired into the enemy. As they cleared the last roof Jack sighed "I think that's all of…" he didn't get a chance to finish as a MG started to fire right at them. Jack instantly jumping to the floor with Keith jumping back behind the door. Jack looked to see an old truck with a MG on the back. "Hostile technical!" he shouted, crawling back to Keith.

Keith pulled Jack behind the cover of the door as the technical kept up its fire. "God damn that thing nearly killed me. Good thing I'm invincible!" Jack laughed as he leaned up on the wall.

"No one is invincible, not even you." Keith laughed as dust went into his face. He pointed to the other side of the wall. "Head round there and try to take its fire off me while I toss a nade."

"Got it." Jack nodded as he got up and jogged to the corner of the stairwell. After a few seconds Dust stopped flying into Keith's face as the technical's fire turned to Jack. Keith took the opportunity to swing around the corner and toss his last grenade at the technical

BOOM

Keith watched as the technical burst into flames. Jack rallied next to him "Nice job kid." Keith applauded.

"You too sir, I think we need to help the others now." Jack replied as he pointed to the others who were still under ever increasing fire.

"I was about to say that." Keith laughed as he and Jack ran to the edge of the building and began to pepper the enemy below, taking gunfire from their fellow squad mates. As they fired something was chucked up to them. it landed next to Jack. Keith looked to see a green ball with a handle on it. "GRENADE MOVE!" he shouted as he stopped his fire and tackled Jack off the side of the building.

BOOM

They both landed with a thud as the grenade went off. Keith looked around himself, everything was shaking and his vision was blurred. His hearing was muffled as well. He could see Jack shouting "Sir!" to him but he could only just about hear it. As his hearing returned he was welcomed back to the sound of gunfire and shouting. "SIR!" Jack shouted, Keith placed a hand on his shoulder and got to his feet. Instantly as he stood up he was under fire from the closet insurgent. Keith jumped away with Jack behind the closet wall. Keith was about to pop his head out the side of the wall until he heard something that saved his and his squads life's.

Rotor blades

He watched as 2 Westland Apaches flew overhead and bombarded the insurgents with missile and rocket fire. Keith let out a cheer as they flew overhead. He jumped to his feet and charged around the corner to attack any stragglers. To his happiness, there were none. He walked into the middle of the compound to meet the rest of his squad "You guys look like shit." He said as Derik walked over, black smears atop his helmet by explosions

"You too sir. Good to see you survived that grenade. I didn't want to have to drag your body back to base." Derik replied, Keith was about to reply when someone shouted

"CONTACT!" Daniel, who was standing next to Derik, raised his LMG behind Jack.

BANG

Keith watched as Jacks face went pale and he collapsed to the floor. as he fell Keith could see a insurgent with a AK-47 standing in front of a door to a house, he must have come out of. The insurgent was quickly gunned down by the soldiers. Keith instantly dropped to the floor and rolled Jack over to see his face. Jack coughed up blood as he did. "SHIT! JACKS HIT!" Derik shouted as the squad ran over.

"Ted, get on the horn to base. Tell them we need evac NOW! We have a man down!" Keith ordered. Uri slid next to Jack and pulled a first-aid kit from one of his uniforms pockets. "Hang in their Jack; you're going to make it. You hear me."

Jack tried to laugh but it instantly turned into him coughing up more blood. "Sir, you were right. Not everyone's invincible. Not even me…" he gave a loud cough again.

"Sir, ETA 1 minute on evac!" Ted reported

"Tell them to get here quicker!" Keith ordered, he felt something touch his chest. He looked down to see Jack's hand on his chest.

"Sir…" he said weakly "Remember me please… and tell my parents that I loved them…"

"Hey, don't think that. You're going to make that." Keith said, trying to reassure him. But he watched as Jack closed his eyes and his arm went limb. "No…no…NO,NO NO NO NO NO!" Keith yelled as he tried to wake him up. "Jack! Wake up! That's an order!" Keith could hear the evac helicopter coming in the distance. But they were too late.

Keith stood in the rain. Water falling on his beret. He stood next to the other members of his squad in front of a Jacks casket. Around them was Jacks friends and family. He could see Jack's mother crying while his father hand his arm around her trying to calm her down. Next to them were his brother and sister. His sister only 8 while his brother was 14. Keith bowed his head in remembrance at his fallen squad mate and friend.

Keith awoke to sweat on his face and his body jerking into an up-right position. He sighed when he looked around himself. He swung his legs around and put his elbows on his knees and his hands in on his face. Jack was the only soldier his squad had ever lost; they had called him rookie because he was the youngest off them all in the squad. Every time Keith had a nightmare it was always that battle. The battle where he lost his friend. Operation RedHorn was the squad first mission back from leave. Many didn't show it but all of them were shaken somehow some way.

"_Sir, you were right. No one is Invincible. Not even me…"_

That sentence kept replying in Keith's mind as stared at the floor. His breathing became heavy. And he began to cry, crying not out of weakness. But out of remembering his fallen friend.

**AN: Ok, this was the first chapter that shows some backstory on the squad. I also felt quite bad at how i hinted at Jack dying through out the chapter. It was quite differcult showing Keiths PTSD about what happened to Jack. But i got there in the end. Have a good morning.**

**/day/evening/night and goodbye**


	8. Chapter 8- Snowfall and Breakfast

Chapter 8: Snowfall And Breakfast

Previously in Operation Redhorn, city hall

"Clear!" a American engineer shouted. his name was Carl, his mission was to provided anti-tank fire for ground troops with his squad and disarm any mines or IED's they found. He and his squad stood in the middle of the city's city hall. The large room was filled with boxes and crates of weapons and ammo. "Think we should blow them up?" he asked.

"I think we made a good haul. Call it in." His CO, Sergeant Johnson stated. **(Reference anyone?)** One of the squads soldiers, Tom, walked over to a large box with a cover over it and pulled it off. As he did he noticed what it was and his face went pale.

"NUKE!" he shouted as he fell back in astonishment. The troopers turned to look at him, when they noticed the box their faces went pale. "A FUCKING NUKE!"

In front of them was a large box with a radioactive sign on it. "Get on the horn to command. Tell them to stop the operation. Tell them to get everyone out!" Sergeant Johnson ordered.

"Sir… I don't think that's going to matter…" Tom said pointing to the bomb. On the top was a timer that was ticking down. "It's timed."

"Oh shit…" Carl took a step back. "We really are screwed aren't we?" the squad looked at each other in disbelief.

"Can't we try to dis-arm it?" Tom asked

"Cant, we don't have the know-how to do it." Sergeant Johnson stated. The squad watched as the timer went into the single digits. "It's been an honour…"

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!'

BOOM

Carl awoke to a cold sensation. He felt water drip down his face as he opened his eyes. When he did he saw snow falling. He was lying in snow. 'Nuclear winter?' He thought as he moved his hand to his head. He groaned as his body started to boot up. He sat up to see he was in a pine wood forest with snow falling around him 'Am I dead?'

"Private!" Carl turned to see the other members of his squad running towards him. Each trudging through the snow. "You alright?" Sergeant Johnson asked.

"Yes sir… Sir, where are we?" Carl asked, he looked at his squad mates to see them scratching the back of their heads.

"We have no idea son, but we are going to get out of this snowfall now." Sergeant Johnson stated, as he helped Carl up. "Corporal! Get radio to command!"

Dan, the squad's communication officer, tried to pull a radio to command but only got static. "Sir, I can't get anything. Only static."

Johnson breathed for a few seconds as he let the cold air into his lungs. "Ok, let's head north. We'll try and find some cover on the way there." He said as he began to walk north. The others quickly following…

Beacon Academy- 2 days after Nuclear Event during Operation RedHorn

Derik and Daniel sat in the cafeteria alone. It was early morning as they ate their breakfast. "Hey Daniel, did you see the Sergeant wake up last night?" Derik asked

"Yes, I think he was having that nightmare again. You know the one with Jack." Daniel replied as he ate a piece of toast.

"Yeah, that one. But I thought he hadn't had that dream in months?" Derik questioned

"Maybe it's because of the stress he's been having on how we got here. Or its about what almost happened to you. You almost died." Daniel replied.

"I was thinking that… I hope he gets better." Derik sighed as he took a swig of his coffee.

"Hey guys!" They both turned to see Maddie and Uri walking over to them with books under their arms. They sat down next to them, one next to Daniel and one Derik.

"Let me guess… Learning about the world?" Daniel asked

"Yep! You guys should see this; they have this thing called Dust which is like our Oil but its way cooler!" Maddie started. For another 5 minutes they spent talking about what they had learned. As more students started to flood in they found that people watching them was increasing. "Guys… people keep staring at us…"

"I can tell…" Uri said as he growled quietly. Derik noticed a group of students coming over to them. two where Taiyang's daughters while the other two were the ones that brought them to the cafeteria on their first day. 'Team RWBY eh…' he thought. They walked next to them and sat next to them. "And what can we do for you ladies?" Uri asked

"We came to say hi since it seems like everyone's afraid of soldiers." The girl called Yang answered.

"Thanks then. At least you guys have got guts." Derik answered "So what you guys think of our initiation."

"Yeah, is it that hard when you girls did it?" Daniel asked

"You guys had it way harder than us. We did get flung by catapult into the forest instead of being dropped in by bullhead but you guys had ta army of Beowulf's to face. And you all came out alive. I'll say well done." Yang answered. Everyone smiled and Derik noticed something. Yang kept looking at him and staring for a few seconds before looking away. He cocked his head to the side slightly as he thought about her expressions. Suddenly the loud speakers came alive

"Could the initiates from yesterday come to professor Ozpin's office please."

The squad stood in the office with Professor Ozpin sitting in his desk. He sipped his coffee. "I've decided that your team of soldiers will be split into three 4-person groups. Uri, Nelson, ted and Derik are team UNTD (UNiTeD), Keith, Nick, Daniel and Maddie are team KNDM (KiNgDoM) and lastly the mortar team of Darren and Gen along with Beth and Red…"

"Wait your names Beth! Why did you not tell us!" Nick asked the Blackhawk Pilot.

"You never asked…" Beth replied, seeming to be quite shy, same with her gunner, Red.

"As I was saying. Beth, Red, Gen, Darren will be team BRGD (BRiGaDe). Team UNTD lead by Uri. Keith will lead team KNDM and Beth will lead team BRGD. Any questions." Ozpin finished. No one spoke up. "Good, when you go on missions all of you will go as one full team, however due to room constraints and classes. You will work in your 4's."

**AN: Hello, I hope you all are enjoying the story thus far. but things are only getting started. because soon, everything changes. the first few chapters are to show the character and the beginning of there stay in Remnant. after chapter 10 though, things are going to hit the fan... BIG TIME... And war is coming... I also want to say thank you for the amazing review i am getting for this story and i will definitely be adding alot more to it. And maybe... a bit of romance... ;)**

... to all Joint troops on this frequency. this is Admiral fleet admiral Rodger Stevens. We are stranded in unknown territory and require assistance from the closet fleet. We have no maps of the nearby area. All available troops on this frequency respond...


	9. Chapter 9- Navel Warfare

**AN: Late night upload because i love you all :). Also i would like to point out i made a problem. in a earlier chapter i said this will be based after volume 1 but instead now i'm changing it to volume 2. Sorry, just realized it wouldn't work with the story arc.**

Chapter 9: Naval warfare

Warehouse district, Vale

Roman stood next to a table that held a map of Remnant on it. Around the table were Adam, Emerald, mercury, Neo and Cinder. "So what we looking at?" Roman asked in his super sarcastic way.

"We are all here because I think it's time we went to phase 3." Cinder said, everyone took a step back in shock.

"Cinder, you can't be serious? You really think we are ready to do this?" Adam asked

"Yes, we are ready for Phase 3 to start. Soon Remnant will be ours." Cinder said as she placed a stone figure atop of where vale was. it was a Ursa killing someone. "We strike in 2 weeks. Alright." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Good, get everyone ready…"

Coastline of un-named city, Syria

Fleet admiral Roger Stevenson stood at the bridge of his joint-fleets flag ship. An aircraft carrier named the USS Barrack Obama. His fleet was numbering 30 fully working warships. 10 aircraft carriers, 5 destroyers, 5 frigates and 10 ships holding the marine invasion force. His fleet was on standby to launch their troops and aircraft when a ensign yelled out "SIR! PRIORITY RETREAT COMMAND!" the ensign, named Sanders, yelled. The admiral turned to face the ensign.

"Why?" He asked, his voice calm and collected

"Sir, nuclear devise found within the city, all troops are pulling back…" the ensign said. when he finished the air went cold as realization hit everyone.

"Tell the fleet to pull back. Halt all launches. And turn us around. I want us the…" He couldn't finish as a large explosion went off. The admiral turned around to see a mushroom cloud rise. "No…" he muttered as his fleet was his by a wave of dust and radiation

The admiral awoke to ensign sanders standing over him. "What happened?" Roger asked

"Want the good news or the bad news first?" Sanders asked

"Hit me…"

"Good news. We survived the nuke with all ships and personal intact. Bad news is that we are now in unknown waters. And we have no map of the surrounding areas." The ensign reported.

Roger began to stand up as he thought about what was just reported. "Start priority message for assistance. And get me a hornet team in the air."

"Yes sir!" The ensign saluted and quickly ran back to his post on the ship

Sam and Dexter walked along the halls of the USS Barrack Obama towards the flight deck. Helmets in hand. "Hey Sam, you heard about what's going on up there. Heard we got hit by a nuke." Dexter asked

"Yeah, and we are somehow in uncharted water. That's why we're going up." Sam said, her short black hair shimmering in the artificial light of the tight corridor.

"Yep. I think we need to double time it." Dexter said as alarms started to blare and loudspeakers came on

"ATTENTION ALL CREW THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL HANDS TO BATTLESTATIONS!" the loudspeaker shouted. The two pilots walked out onto the ships flight deck. They were met with flight crew running about and the sound of the waves crashing against the ship.

"Alright Sam, it's time to dance." Dexter said as he and Sam ran over to their F/A-18 Hornet. A man in a pilot helmet and an orange work vest standing next to a stairway that leads to the cockpit. "Harry, how she doing?"

"She's ready to go." The man, named Harry, answered

"What's our objective?" Sam asked

"Objective is coming down from the fleet admiral himself here. you guys and your wingmen and women are going on a exploration run. Try and find any land or civilization close by." Harry spoke

"Got it." Sam said as her and Dexter walked up the stairs and climbed into the cockpit.

"This is Hornet 6-7, we are clear for take-off." Dexter said through com's

"This is central. You are clear for take-off. Good hunting." The bridge called over the line. The Hornet drew into the strip and launched quickly into the air.

Sam looked out through the cockpits screen. Under them were the entire joint fleet. Two hornets flanked theirs as they flew over the ocean. "Hornet 6-7, this is Hornet 6-5. We are on your left and ready on you."

"Copy Hornet 6-5. Let's go hunting." Dexter said as they began their mission.

Jeff was bored. His job made him stay on the same boat ferrying Dust from Mistral to Atlas. He was bored out of his mind on the long trips. He sat around the bridge of his cargo ship and waited for his shift to be over. Then a large moan went out. He quickly got to his feet and ran over to the radar to see a massive plip next to the boat. "Oh no…" Jeff mumbled as a large tentacle came out of the ocean. Jeff ran up to the ships microphone that connected to the radio "This is the shipping vessel Schnee's vessel. We are under attack by a Kraken grim! We need help. Please!"

"This is the shipping vessel Schnee's vessel. We are under attack by a Kraken grim! We need help. Please!"

"Central? You getting this?" Sam asked through com's.

"This is Central. We heard it. Admiral wants you to provide support for the ship. The USS Austin and the HMS Brunel are I'm-bound to support." Central radioed

"Copy that, engaging." Dexter said as he pulled the stick and the flight of 3 fighters went lower. "All fighters, time to fight." Dexter said "Shipping vessel Schnee's vessel. This is Hornet 6-7 of the USS Barack Obama. We are inbound to assist." The fighters went under the cloud level to see what looked like a giant squid. "Wow... that's a big squid."

"Yep. Let's kill it." Sam laughed as they came in.

"Alright, all fighters on us for firing run." Dexter ordered as the fighters lined up. "ENGAGE!" the hornets heavy guns buried themselves in smoke as bullets fired into the krakens body. "Empty missile chambers." They fired their missiles into the kraken. It let out a roar as the fighters flew over it after their run. "Central? How long left till the ships back us up?"

"Central here. Ships are bombarding now." Dexter looked out of the window to see the 2 destroyers firing their main cannons into the beasts body. Its body blew up into tiny pieces as it fell back into the dark ocean. "This is central, report back for de-briefing."

"Copy Central, reporting back." Dexter responded as he and his wingmen turned and went back towards their aircraft carrier.

Mistral Military HQ

"Sir, we have conformation of a unknown ship fleet within the oceans between Mistral and Atlas." A private said

"Get me a line to the General Ironwood. I think we're going to need to talk…" his CO stated.

**AN: So the Navy's in play. and what is Phase 3?**


	10. Chapter 10- Bellum,Bellum Nunquam Matat

**AN: Hello and welcome to chapter 10! I cant believe we got to 10 chapters. and i hope you are all enjoying them. And I think it's time for some...fun...**

Chapter 10: Bellum, Bellum Nunquam Mutat

Keith stood around a table within his team's room. On it was a TV that showed the news. "Today the council will convene on what to do about the white fang and the ever increasing Grim treat." The reporter stated.

"Sir, I got a bad feeling about this…" Nick stated as he put a round into the chamber of his Sniper. "This council meeting is what's getting me so annoyed. I think something BIG is going down."

Sergeant Johnson sat in the cargo area of an airship. Around him his engineers sat. Somehow they were able to sneak aboard the airship. "Sir, I got a bad feeling about today." Carl spoke.

"Me too private… me too…" Johnson sighed as he looked at the metal floor. He had been a soldier for most of his life. He thought he had got some sort of 6th sense. Every time he got a bad feeling everything was going down.

Frank had a horrible chilling sensation as he watched his troops and vehicles being taken off the cargo ship. The police had blocked off the entire port area they had docked to unload the equipment. He watched as a Challenger was unloaded. "George, how many of our stuff is offloaded?"

George stood next to him as he spoke "Last of the Abram's and Challengers are being offloaded now. Everything else is already off."

"Good, I want everyone in their vehicles and ready for combat. I think something's coming."

Rodger stood on his bridges balcony as he looked out across the sea. Around his ship his fleet surround him. He felt a cold sensation go up his spine that made him shiver. He noticed one of his ensigns walking out and towards him "A storms coming ensign. And we need to be ready for it. How far are we from this place called 'Vale'?"

"We are about 2 hours from reaching the 'Kingdom's' Territory." The ensign stated.

"Ok, I want hornets up and fuelled up and waiting for take-off on my command. I want the marines ready for launch at any time. Because I think something big is about to go down. And we will need everyone on their A game."

"Yes sir!" The ensign saluted and quickly ran back into the bridge. Rodger just stared back out over the seas.

Cinder stood on the west side of Vale. Around her stood an army of White Fang. Throughout them were droids and Atlesian Paladins. "Adam, are the men ready?"

"They are ready on your command." Adam reported.

"Good… start the attack." Cinder ordered as thousands of bullheads lifted off. All heading towards the city.

Keith and his squad walked along the streets of Vale with team RWBY talking. It had been two weeks since they started at Beacon. "So how you guys enjoying Vale?" Yang asked

"It's alright." Derik laughed. Suddenly the end of the street burst into flames. "What the…?" he wondered until a giant robot thing strolled into the road and turned to them.

"It's a Paladin!" Weiss shouted.

"MOVE!" Keith shouted as the squad jumped behind cover, Derik tackling all of team RWBY over as bullets and missiles flew past them. They fell to the floor with a thud. Derik quickly got to his feet and pulled out his pistol and hid behind the car. Along the street people ran and screamed as they ran away. Derik noticed a lot of people with white masks with weapons near the mech.

"White fang!" Blake shouted as they all pulled out their weapons

"We can't take them all on!" Ruby yelled back as bullets flew over their heads

"Hey, you girls have got a fully armed squad of soldiers. We'll do this!" Daniel laughed as he fired his L7A2 into the incoming white fang, many falling to his fire.

"EVERYONE! OPEN FIRE!" Keith ordered as the soldiers opened fire. The squad let rip all their weapons onto the white fang grunts. "MADDIE! GRAB THE LAW!"

"Got it!" Maddie stated as she took the MBT LAW from Daniel's back and shouldered it. "FIRING!" she pressed the trigger and the rocket flew into the paladin. It stumbled back and fell over, exploding in the process. "HOSTILE DOWN!"

"Nice one Maddie! Everyone push forward!" Keith ordered as the squad got up and charged forward

Frank popped out of his challenger's top hatch to the sounds of gunfire and explosions. As he stood up and looked into the sky he noticed a lot of aircraft. He looked down to the end of the dock parking lot to see innocent people running for their lives. "George! Tell the troops to form up on us! We got a fight on our hands! We must protect the civilians at all cost!"

"Yes sir!" George said as he saluted.

Jess ran down the road as fast as she could. Around her people were gunned down as white fang grunts peppered them with bullets. She could hear screaming as people lost their lives or were shot. She turned to see a Paladin walking down the roads towards them. it fired its missiles at them as cars exploded. As one near her exploded she felt the force of it throw her to the concrete floor. She groaned as she hit the ground. A burning pain in her left leg. She turned around on the floor to see a white fang goon standing over her with a rifle to her face. Next to it in the middle of the road stood the Paladin. "Please don't…" she groaned out in a last ditch effort. The white fang goon gave a small grin then began to press of the trigger.

BOOM

The goon and Jess turned to see the Paladin explode into pieces. They then turned back to each other just as the goon was shot in the head. Jess turned onto her stomach to see a column of tanks and other vehicles rolling down the road with weird looking troops with them.

"Dan! Fire!" Tim shouted to Dan as he loaded a round into the Challengers barrel.

"FIRING!" Dan yelled as the tank shook as the shell fired into one of the Mechs. "Reload me!"

"Reloading!" Tim shouted as he loaded another shell into the barrel. "fire!"

"Firing!" Dan shouted again as he fired another shell into the giant robot. It then fell to the floor "Robot down."

"Thank god, that was easy."

"Yep, but we're going to need air support."

"Where are we going to get that?"

Sargent Johnson stood up as the airship shook. "What's going on sir?" Carl asked

"I think we're under attack. Grab your launchers. Double time it!" Johnson ordered as his squad gathered their supplies. Johnson, along with his squad, walked out of the cargo hold to find everyone running around and panicking. "This is your captain speaking. Please collet your parachutes as we are under attack by White fang troops."

"White fang?" Tom asked

"Never mind that. Their attacking civilians! TO ARMS MARINES!" Johnson ordered as his squad ran along the airships deck as gunships flew past the windows. They reached the top floor to see the sky's full of them.

"That's a lot of them…" Carl muttered

"Never mind that. We're going hunting!" Johnson ordered as he shouldered his launcher and fired it into a gunship. It burst into flames as its metal chassis fall to the ground like a rock. The squad joined in as they fired their launchers into the gunships.

"THERES TOO MANY!" Tom shouted as gunships launched a run into the squad position barely missing them. "We need to retreat!"

"We can't! We hold them off!" Johnson ordered. he watched as a gunship came towards them. Its gun's sped up as it prepared to fire onto the sergeant.

BOOM

A large fireball erupted to replace the gunship as a Hornet flew through it. "Hell yeah! Air support!" Carl shouted as the others started to celebrate. Around them gunships quickly fell to the speed of the hornets.

"This is not the time for celebration. We need to get to the ground and help out!" Johnson shouted as the airship came in towards the landing area.

Rodger stood in the middle of the bridge. His fleet was a mile away from Vale and 5 minutes from port. "Ensign! Take us in! I want the Marines ready for combat and out there supporting the locals! And get all fighters up." He ordered "And start this message on all military channels."

"Yes sir." One of the ensign's said as he flipped a switch "Your on sir."

"This is Fleet Admiral Rodger Stevenson of the joint US/UK fleet. To all Joint troops on this frequency respond imminently." Rodger stated. He waited a few minutes until a voice came up on the speakers

"This is Lieutenant colonel Frank Clay, acting commander of Challenger platoon 4-7 and M1 Abram 8-9." A gruff voice stated "Sir am I glad to hear your voice. Are you nearby Vale?"

"Yes we are 5 minutes away. Marines and air support are up and are inbound."

"Am I glad to hear that? Their weapons can't do anything to our tanks but their gunships can give us a beating. I haven't lost any troops yet but I may soon if that support can't get here." Frank said as an explosion could be heard in the background.

"Just hold out." The fleet Admiral stated.

Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing over the radio. Other troops. Others, like him and his squad, were in the world. Now the world didn't seem so big anymore. "Sir, you hearing this? We got friendly's." Derik laughed as they all heard the radio.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked

"That was our commander…" Uri spoke "But we need to move towards the centre of the city."

"I got movement!" Nelson shouted as he pointed to about 50 white fang grunts at the bottom of the road.

"GET TO COVER!" Daniel shouted as the squad ran behind the closest cover.

To be continued

**AN: Dun, Dun, Dun! That's the end of that chapter. and for anyone who wants to know what the chapter title is. its Latin for War, War Never Changes. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and loved the fighting. and lets see what happens in the next chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11- Lifted Vale Protocol

Chapter 11: Lifted Vale Protocol

Dexter jerked the joystick right as the Hornet flipped. Around him the other hornets were in dogfights with the enemy. He and Sam themselves had got up a nice little kill count of 12 in that one battle. "Damn it!" Dexter shouted he flew past an exploding gunship. "Things are heating up."

"I can tell!" Sam shouted as the hornets machine gun ripped into a gunship, tearing it to pieces "13!"

Mike sat in the AAVP as it made its way to land. Around it thousands of marines set their sights on the beaches of Vale. Their objective was to help defend Vale from incoming attack. His Marine Corps standard M4 Carbine sat on his lap. "Alright lady's. Time to get this show on the road. DISMOUNT!" his Sergeant shouted as the back door opened up and the squad of marines ran out. Mike joined them as the last man out. As he ran out he saw thousands of AAVP's landing on the beach. Thousands of marines running out of them and charging up the beach. Mike turned back to look at the city of Vale. He saw the skyline ablaze and in the sky's he could see a massive battle ensue. Hornets and gunships fighting it out. "Move it marines!" Mike turned to see his sergeant pointing towards the city "The civilians need our help! So move it!" Mike shook his head and shouldered his M4. He started to jog towards the city as marines around him followed. They ran upstairs that led from the beach to the main city for all of them to stop at the top of them.

All along the road were bodies. Fires raged out of control as the bodies of the dead burned. All along the road the bodies laid. From women to men, from old… to children… all massacred. "My god…" a Marine muttered. A female marine gasped and tears began to roll down her eyes as her teammate calmed her. Mike clenched his fist as he saw all of this.

"Marines, we move forward." Mike turned to see his sergeant walking to the front of the group. "Let us avenge these people and slaughter those that have killed!" he shouted he walked forward.

"I'm on you sir." Mike stated as he and the other followed with a new fire.

Rodger slammed his fist into the table as he read the reports. Thousands of innocents dead. "All dead…" he muttered as anger began to take over him. "I want all troops to show the enemy no mercy!" he screamed at the ensign next to him, who literally jumped into the air.

"Yes sir!" the ensign yelped up and quickly ran out of the room to obey the order.

"Damn…" Rodger sighed as he looked at more reports.

Keith jumped into the alley as a rocket flew towards him. He scrambled to his feet and slid onto the wall. "SHIT!" he looked to see his squad on the other side of the road hiding in an alleyway. Derik was holding Yang's arm as Uri tried to bandage her arm. Blood poured out. "SIR! YOU ALRIGHT!" Nick shouted to Keith.

"I alright lads. Just hold them off!" Keith shouted as he looked down the end of the road. He could see the white fang grunts firing at them. "Their right down the end!"

"I can see that!" Daniel yelled as he fired his L7A2 into the grunts. "There are a lot of them though!"

"Hold them…" Keith started but was cut off as a large pain went into his left arm. He looked to see a bullet wound and blood start to soak his armour. He fell to the floor with a thud.

"SIR!" Nick screamed as the squad noticed their leader fall. Nick tried to run out into the street but an explosion sent him flying back into the alleyway. "Ugh!"

"Crap! Sir's down!" Nelson yelled as he fired into the grunts.

BOOM

The squad looked down the end of the road a FV4034 Challenger rolled downwards towards the squad. Around it US Marines ran towards them. "Hell ye back-up!" Maddie shouted as she jumped into the air in happiness.

"Calm down, we still have hostile's and sirs still down." Nick shouted as he fired his pistol into the street. As the Challenger rolled past them with the marines one stopped and turned to the squad

"Hey, who's your commanding officer?" he asked. No one answered as Maddie and Nick sprinted to the other side of the road. 2 marine medics were tending to Keith.

"How's he doing?" Nick asked

"He'll be fine. We need to get him out of the war-zone." The medic reported

"We could head back to Beacon?" Maddie suggested

"Cant, the air is a hot-zone." A marine pointed to the sky. Nick looked up to see the sky's full of gunfire and explosions. "Anywhere else?"

"I don't know." Nick stated.

"Ok, we'll take him back to the beach and get him on a transport back to the fleet." The medic dictated "Your squad can come too."

"Me and Uri won't unless we get these girls out of here." Nick and Maddie turned to see Uri and Derik helping team RWBY. "We can't leave them here. They'll die." Derik said "And I won't let that happen!"

"Fine they can come too. Now hurry up and follow us." the marine stated as the Medic picked up Keith and they ran down the road. The squad of soldiers and team RWBY following.

"DAMN!" Dexter shouted as his and Sam's hornet dodged a barrage of bullets. "How many are there!"

"I don't know!" Sam shouted. "But we have racked up a 25 kill count."

"WHY ARE YOU COUNTING THEM IN A TIME LIKE THIS?!" Dexter yelled while Sam laughed

Cinder stood in a tent just outside Vale. She stared at a map of the city while Adam and Roman stood on either side. "Our forces are being slaughtered. We need to fall back. There are too many of this new force." Adam stated

"It seems we didn't anticipate an unknown 'Force' coming into the plan." Cinder muttered softly. "Retreat the men. And get us back to base. I think it's time we reworked the plan.

Fleet Admiral Rodger stood on the bridge of his ship once more. He sighed as an ensign spoke up. "Sir, enemy forces are in retreat. Multiple fronts are asking if they should pursue."

Rodger stood there for a second. "No." He stated "Tell the troops to hold up on the outskirts of the city and prepare defences encase they come back."

"Yes sir."

"And get me a line to the leaders of the city. I want to know who these people are and why they attacked."

**AN: Now that Cinder and the others, along with most of Remnant, know how powerful the joint troops are. how will the world change to accommodate them. I would like to thank you all for reading this story. this Chapter itself is the ending of Arc 1. Next chapter will be the start of Arc 2 and it's going to get a whole lot more interesting. If you would like to see a preview of Chapter 12, Arc 2, please read on under this. (It will have no spoilers to the next chapter.)**

**Arc 2 preview**

He awoke to a horrible pain in his left thigh. his breathing was heavy. Light shone through the window and onto the metal floor that he laid on. "Tame!" he turned to his left to see someone crouching next to him. his vision was blurry but he could clearly make someone out. this person was in armour. "I got you buddy." The person said as he picked him up, swinging his arm over his shoulders. the person then began to carry him to the end of the hall. a large wall of light awaited them at the end. "Oh how the Warrant Officer is going to love that you made it..." the person started. he himself stared at the person who was carrying him. then he noticed something. the person had long flowing golden hair. the persons voice was soft and tender. he realized it was a woman. "Come on. you can do it!" she muttered as she carried him through into the light. his eyes stung as the light hurt them. after a few seconds it stopped and he could see again. he looked out and muttered one sentence.

"Where the hell are we now!"


	12. Chapter 12- Falling Towards The Sky

**AN: Hello and welcome to Chapter 12 of Earth Soldiers in Remnant and the beginning of the 2nd Arc of the story. **

Chapter 12: Falling Towards The Sky

Lance Corporal James 'Tame' Snatch sat in a large room full of soldiers. The room was like a hanger. Each soldier had a plastic chair. "Officer on deck!" Everyone stood up as 3 people walked onto the stage.

"Be seated." One of them said. All 3 wore the same uniforms as the other soldiers in the room. Everyone took their seats. "As you already know. Two weeks ago a nuclear device was detonated with a Syrian city that was supposed to be our first strike into ISIS territory. The resulting explosion destroyed most, if not all, the units within or around the city. This operation will be a quick one as we will be providing back up for a SAS squad that will be retrieving a family of British hostages from an ISIS compound. We will only go in if we are needed to provide support. Ok, get to your Hercules and prepare get ready." Everyone got to their feet and walked out of the room's large door onto the tarmac. 5 Hercules transport planes waited on the tarmac for them as they quickly ran aboard.

"Hey Tame? You ready encase we have to go in?" James turned his head to see the soldier sitting next to him who had a smile on his face

"Ye…" James replied

"Hey James. Didn't your brother get killed in the nuke?" another asked.

"Yeah… Nelson. He was last reported to be escorting an American mortar team." James replied

"Ok people." Everyone turned to see their CO sitting at the end of the Hercules as it flew through the Syrian air over the compound the SAS were, at that moment, attacking. "We're getting out of here. Missions was a success. The SAS found the hostages. Family of 3, man, wife and 5 year old daughter. They found the parents dead yet were able to rescue the kid. Their getting her out now."

"Damn… that girls going to have a rough life…" a soldier muttered. Suddenly the Hercules shook. "What the hell?" a bright red light filled the plane

"Nuclear detonation! It's coming right from the compound!" an intercom spoke "EVERYONE HOLD ON!"

James awoke to a horrible pain in his left thigh. His breathing was heavy. Light shone through the window and onto the metal floor that he laid on. "Tame!" he turned to his left to see someone crouching next to him. His vision was blurry but he could clearly make someone out. This person was in armour. "I got you buddy." The person said as he picked him up, swinging his arm over his shoulders. The person then began to carry him to the end of the hall. A large wall of light awaited them at the end. "Oh how the Warrant Officer is going to love that you made it..." the person started. He himself stared at the person who was carrying him. Then he noticed something. The person had long flowing golden hair. The person's voice was soft and tender. He realized it was a woman. "Come on. You can do it!" she muttered as she carried him through into the light. His eyes stung as the light hurt them. After a few seconds it stopped and he could see again. He looked out and muttered one sentence.

"Where the hell are we now?!" James muttered as he looked around them. Around them were the 5 Hercules. Not destroyed, all of them landed on a large grass plain. He noticed all the other soldiers running around tending to supplies and other equipment.

"Warrant Officer, sir! I found him!" the woman shouted as James turned his head to who she was yelling at. She was looking at a group of 3 soldiers. 2 men and one woman. The woman pointed to one of the Hercules and the two soldiers nodded before jogging over to it. The woman then turned to face them. The woman had her helmet off so James could clearly make out her face. She had jet black hair and light blue eyes. When the woman noticed him she instantly took off into a jog towards them. James got off the woman who found him and stood on his own two feet. The woman soldier ran up to James and kissed him. After a few seconds of kissing him the woman stopped and went into a hug. Her head on his shoulder.

"I didn't think you would have made It." she said softly.

"It's alright Sarah. I'm here." James said as he stroked her hair. "And I wouldn't leave my wife here." he said as they released their hug. Sarah turned to face the woman who carried James out.

"Thank you for finding my husband corporal. Your squads at plane 3 checking their supplies. You are dismissed." Sarah said, the woman saluted and jogged away. "Ok. I think we need to get back to work."

"Yeah." James agreed.

"Ok, I want you and your squad to scout out the nearby area. I need to know what we're dealing with and if these planes have the run up they need to fly." Sarah stated

"Yes sir!" James stated.

"Good." James turned and went to find his squad "And James. Don't get hurt."

"I won't. I'm a paratrooper. Remember? We both are." James smiled as he spotted his team and jogged over.

5 minutes later James and his squad stalked along the grass fields. "Why do we always get scouting missions?" One of the soldiers asked

"Because James is the CO's wife." Another proclaimed

"Laugh it up you guys. We got picked because we need to know what the hell is around us." James laughed "So stow it. That's an order."

"Yes sir!" both said in unison

"Good. Now keep an eye out. I don't want anything happening." James said. The squad had been split up into 2 small teams of 4. James leading one while his sergeant led the other. They walked a good mile or two away from the plane until they reached a large forest.

"Well this is big." One of the soldiers, names Toby, stated the obvious.

"Get down!" James ordered as they all got down a girl, no more than 16 ran out of the forest. She looked like a normal girl, except for the fox tail on her back. Suddenly she fell to the floor as a jeep drove out of the forest. 2 men stepped off. Both had what looked like hunting rifles.

"Don't try to run you can't do anything." One said as he hit her in the head with the butt of his rifle. Another pulled out a walkie talkie

"Found the run-away. Bringing her back to the camp." He said as the other picked her up and chucked her into the back of the jeep. The men got back into the jeep and drove off back into the forest.

"What the hell was that?" Toby asked

"Don't know but we need to follow them." James stated. The others nodded.

They followed them through the forest until they reached a clearing. What they saw shocked them. It was a large camp surrounded by a large metal fence with barbed wire on top. At each corner had a massive watch tower with a person keeping an eye out. And then they saw it. Hundreds of people like the girl, all had animal traits, were digging. Many looked like they were about to die. They noticed an old man fall to his knees. One of the guards walked over and yelled at him, most likely telling him to get up. The man tried but fell to his knees again. The guard shouldered his rifle…

BANG

The 4 man team blinked when the gunshot went out. As they all opened their eyes the man fell to the floor. Blood flowing from his body. The guard lowered his rifle. "My god…" one of the jokers, Kes, said.

"That… that isn't right… their like concentration Camps from WW2!" Toby yelled. The squad noticed that James had his hand clenched. "Sir…?"

"We are heading back to the others. And we are bringing our might down upon them." James stated as he got up and walked back towards the planes. The squad following.

"Are you sure what you saw?" Sarah asked. She had made her command centre in one of the Hercules.

"Yes sir. They were being kept like pigs for the slaughter." James reported. Sarah sighed and looked at a map that the recon teams she sent out had made.

"Alright. We are going in." She said "I want all the troops from Hercules 1 and 2 in the air and ready to parachute in on them. I want the men from Hercules 5 to keep a watch on the planes that are on the ground while the rest of us are going to move through the trees and attack on the ground. I will lead the ground troops while Staff Sergeant Gomez to lead the airborne, alright?"

"Yes sir!" James saluted his wife before rushing out the back of the Hercules.

James sat in his Hercules as they took off from the grass field. He felt happier in air. That's why he joined the paratroopers while his brother, Nelson, joined the army. "Alright 2 minute drop. We are rescuing civilians with animal like limbs. Such as ears and tails." Staff sergeant Gomez stated over the com link. "So shooting discretion is advised. Everyone up."

Everyone stood up as a red light came on in the plane. Everyone got into one of two lines. All had parachutes on and fully checked. James looked at L85A2. The sergeant stood at the end of the ram of their plane. Suddenly the light went green. "GO, GO, GO!" He urged as the shoulders ran out of the back of the plane and jumped out. James ran into a sprint and jumped into the emptiness of the air.

He looked around him to see the other paratroopers deploying their chutes. He grasped a cord on his right shoulder and pulled it. He sprung back and began to slow down. He looked down to the ground to see the ground forces already engaging the camp. He breathed in as he descended into the camp.

He landed with a thud atop one of the camps few buildings. He threw off his chute and dived to the floor as a gunshot went past his head. He looked to see a guard in a corner watch tower trying to shoot at him. The guard fell dead as the tower exploded into pieces of wood. He saw the ground troops charging forward into the camp. He laughed as he shot his rifle into a guard, killing him.

Hours later James and Sarah stood next to each other in the middle of the camp. 3 hours earlier they had taken the camp from the guards and liberated the 'Faunus' people who were forced to work at the camp. They had found maps of the local area and world so they knew where they were. Apparently they were somewhere over the eastern mountains of the kingdom of Vytal. The area was mainly deserted but was said to be a staging area for raiders. Many of the Faunus people wanted to thank them but many couldn't. They left the camp for the Faunus to do what they want. They were told that the local forces of the kingdom were phoned about the camp and were coming to help.

James and Sarah sat next to each other as their Hercules took off. As it reached its main altitude it was joined the 4 others. "So where are we heading now?" James asked

"I don't know. I'm thinking of putting us on a heading towards this the south of the kingdom." Sarah stated "So they won't notice us until we want to reveal ourselves."

"It's your choice… and it was the right decision to attack the camp." James said, trying to reassure her. In the attack 15 men were wounded and 3 of them were in really bad shape.

"I know… I know… I just hope now that there may be more of us out here." She said softly as she snuggled up against James shoulder "More soldiers…" she said as she fell asleep.

"Me too… me too…"

**AN: So there are more Soldiers on Remnant. what will happen? how will this play out? how will they interact with the others? when will they find out about the others? Well all those should be answered through the 2nd Arc of the story. And am happy to say that we got over 3,000 views on the story. Thank you all for reading the story and i hope you all enjoy the 2nd Arc of the story like how i'm going to enjoy writing it! :D**


	13. Chapter 13- A Child's Phantom

**AN: Hello, i would like to thank Golden Sheath for helping me with adding this group. and for the names of 4 of the characters. (But i have made a few slight alterations.) so cheers man.**

Chapter 13: A Child's Phantom

Royce 'Phantom' Smith kneeled down next to a bush. In front of him was a large building, most likely an old road side motel that was converted by ISIS into a prison. "Phantom, this is Price. We are in position. You ready?" A voice said over the radio

"I'm in position." Royce replied

"Good, start infiltration." The radio cut out and Royce breathed in a heavy breath through his gasmask as he quickly sprinted across the clearing and slamming his back against the wall of the motel. He noticed a body being dragged into a bush and a few seconds later 3 others quickly joined him by the wall. "Nice to see you made it this far Phantom." Royce's CO, Captain Price, stated. **(Reference anyone?)**

"I'm good to go sir." Royce said as he looked at the other 3 behind Price. All had gasmasks on. One had a MP5; his name was David 'Angel' Willton, the squad's medic. Behind him was a soldier carrying a L108A1. That was Harvey 'Ripper' South, the squads support gunner and technician. And lastly at the back was Mason 'Close-up' Middleton. The squads go-to guy for shotgun someone to the face. Price himself had a gasmask on with his trade mark fishing hat on top. They nodded to begin and Royce turned to face the other side. He let out his breath as he turned the corner and ran up to the front door to the motel, the other's following.

He poked his head through the door to see no one in the main room. "We're clear." Royce said as he opened the door and they walked in. the room was silent as they walked in. behind the front desk was room marked 'Security'.

"Ripper, get me those cameras." Price ordered as Ripper nodded. He stacked up against the door. He silently pushed it open to show a room full of monitors and one man watching them. Ripper pulled out his knife and slowly moved inside.

"Everyone else check the rooms." Price ordered as the rest of them moved down into the to check the rooms for the hostages. "Close-up, keep an eye on the front door."

"Got it." Close-up muttered as he jumped the front desk. Royce walked slowly down the corridor checking the left rooms while angel checked the left.

"Ok I got camera feeds." Ripper said over the radio "And you guys better get to room 15 fast!" Royce stopped for a moment before sprinting down towards room 15. He reached the door and threw it open. What he saw shocked him

On the floor were two bodies. One was a man the other a woman. Multiple stab wounds and bullet holes could be seen. Large pools of blood came out of them. Between both bodies' a small girl, maybe 7, sat. She had short white hair and glinting green eyes. She had tears coming from her eyes and horror on her face… for in front of her stood a man with his face wrapped in a cloth. In his hand was a large knife with blood stains on it. 'Oh god…' Royce thought as he saw the man start to swing the blade. Royce reacted quickly. He brought out his silenced USP.45 and 3 fired shots. All hitting the man in the head. The men fell to the ground with a thud. Royce lowered his pistol to look at the girl, who was now staring at him. The sheer shock and horror on her face told Royce many things. She started to back away slowly. Royce took of his gasmask to show he was not a threat. "Hey there. Don't worry, I'm here to help you." He said softly. Trying to reassure the girl. The girl stopped for a moment and stared at Royce's green eyes.

Suddenly Royce felt something hit him in the stomach. He looked down to see the girl had run up and hugged him. She was crying her eyes out. "What's your name?" Royce asked as he hugged the young frightened girl.

"Lindsey… Lindsey Marcarthy." She sniffed

"Hi Lindsey, I'm Phantom. What happened here?" Royce asked, not wanting to give away his name.

"That bad man came in the room and started yelling. He kept pointing at me. my mommy and daddy tried to stop him but he put them to sleep. And then the floor became wet with red water." She sniffed as she looked up at Royce's face. "I tried to wake them up but I couldn't. Then the bad man wanted to put me to sleep. But you stopped him." tears began to flood into her eyes she pushed her head into Royce's chest "Why won't they wake up? Why won't mommy and daddy wake up?"

Royce was silent for a few seconds before Angel came up behind him. "Hey, did you find the… Oh god…" Angel started but then saw the bodies and the girl crying. Angel pressed a button on his radio "Captain, we got a problem. Both parent hostages are dead. But the girl's safe."

"Come on back. Let's get out of here. No time to wait." Price came over the radio.

"Phantom, time to wrap this up. Let's get her out of here." Angel stated, urging him to hurry up."

"Ok." Royce said as he looked back to the girl. "Let's get you someplace safe ok?" the girl didn't answer but instead ran back into the room. Royce tilted his head slightly in confusion until she ran out with a teddy bear in her hands.

"I won't leave Teddy." She stated

"He can come too." Royce smiled him then ushered her to follow him.

As they walked outside they noticed that many of the compounds guards were gone. But they didn't have time to care as they sprinted back the way they came. Until someone shouted something in Syrian. They all turned around and pointed their guns at who shouted it. A man stood a good few feet in front of them. He shouted something before he undid his shirt with one pull. Showing a large device with a radioactive symbol on it. "NUKE!" Price shouted. Royce spun round and used his body to shield Lindsey. The man shouted something again and pressed a trigger in his hand. And everything went white.

Royce woke up to Price sitting next to him, smoking a cigar. "Ugh… what happened?" Royce asked

"Nuke went off. Somehow ended up here alive and surviving." Price answered. Then Royce realized something.

"Where's Lindsey!" he shouted as he tried to get up he felt something holding on to his waist. He looked behind him to see Lindsey asleep cuddling him and Teddy. He relaxed when he saw that she was alive and sleeping.

"She wouldn't leave your side." Price explained "And the others are here as well, their over there." He pointed to a log where all 3 other members were drinking from metal flasks. "Whelp, now you're up… the fun can begin."

**AN: Hello. So what do you guys think of the Chapter? What's going to happen? where are they on Remnant? Who will find them first. The others or The White Fang? And waht will happen to Lindsey? Stay tuned. **


	14. Chapter 14- Phantoms Burn

Chapter 14: Phantoms Burn

Royce sat on a wooden log as he drank water from his flask. Next to him Lindsey played with Teddy. Captain Price and the others left him on watch of her. "So Lindsey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright… I just want to see mommy and daddy again." Lindsey replied as she looked at Teddy. "When can I see them again?"

Royce let out a long breath "You may not be able to see them for a while. Lindsey."

"Why?"

"Because you can't. Ok?"

"Ok." She smiled at him and hugged teddy "At least I have teddy."

"Yeah…" Royce said as he started at his flask.

"Phantom? Phantom can you read?" Captain Price said over the radio

"I'm here sir." Royce stated

"We may have found something. So get over here, and bring Lindsey. We can't leave her alone in the wild."

"Got it sir." Royce said as he stood up. "Come on Lindsey, we got to go see the others."

"Okay dokay." She said as she jumped off the jog with teddy in her hand.

Royce looked over the small cliff to see what was below. A large factory like building stood in the middle of the forest. It was quite camouflaged but not enough. "So what is it?" Royce asked, Lindsey holding on to his hand.

"Don't know, but we're going to check it out." Close-up said as he stood up. "So let's get on with this." Royce went to walk away but Lindsey pulled on his arm.

"I don't like this. There's something bad, very bad." She stated

"Don't worry. You got us to protect you." Ripper stated as he followed Close-up

"Sir, I agree with the girl. There's something wrong with that place. It just doesn't feel… right…" Angel reported

"I know, I can feel it too. But it's the only lead on where we are at the moment. So it's all we got."

Royce stood next to a metal door, his back against the wall and Lindsey right next to him. On the other side of the door the others had stacked up. Royce opened the door and Close-up quickly walked in with his shotgun at the ready. The others following quickly inside. Inside it looked like a massive warehouse full of large cargo containers. They followed along the alleyways of containers until they reached a large open area. Multiple people stood in the middle of the room. One had red hair and a weird looking suit. Another was a ginger with a classy get up. "Cinder. Phase 3 failed. How are we going to go through with the other phase?"

"Patience Adam, everything will go smoothly. We'll just skip phase 3 and go to phase 4."

"Cinder, you can't be serious…" The man with red hair stopped and looked around. "We're being watched."

"Shit…" Price whispered "Time to bug out." they quickly started to move back down the corridor until they turned and were faced with a young girl with pink and brown hair. "Screw it!" Price shouted as they sprinted into the clear area where everyone could see them. "Phantom! Protect Lindsey!" he ordered. Adam and Cinders attention turned to a young girl hiding behind one of them.

"And who are you people?" Cinder asked

"RUN!" Angel shouted as they turned and sprinted. Roman lifted his cane and fired it at a container. It fell down and trapped most of the squad with him, Cinder, Neo and one of Adams lieutenants.

"Adam, go get the one with the girl." Cinder asked

"Fine." Adam nodded and quickly darted over the container.

Royce was lost. He couldn't find anyone in this maze of containers. Until he heard the scream. A scream that was quite easily recognized.

One of a little girl.

Royce sprinted through the pathways of containers, his breathing ragged from the constant sprint. He turned one corner into a small clearing. Lindsey was on the floor while man known as Adam stood over her with his blade poised to strike. Royce pulled out his combat knife and darted forward. Adam brought down his blade…

CLANG

The blade stopped a few inches above Lindsey. Adam was surprised to see the one known as Phantom holding is sword off with only a knife. "You leave her…" Phantom said

"ALONE!" he screamed as flicked his blade up, sending Adam staggering backwards. Royce didn't give him a chance. Adam sent a sideways slice across his head but Royce ducked stabbed his knife into Adams right arm. Adam yelled out in pain as Royce elbowed him in the face. As Adam went back Royce pulled the knife out and swung it around sending a stab into Adams leg. He screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. Royce stood up and smiled

"What… are you…?" Adam asked weakly.

"I'm British." Royce stated as he was about to plunge the knife into his chest.

BOOM

Royce felt a massive force hit his chest as he was sent flying backwards. He landed on his back with a thud. He looked towards Adam to see the woman known as Cinder standing next to his lying body. A fireball in her hand. "I thought you could deal with him Adam." She said

"I underestimated him." Adam said as he wiped blood from his face.

"Well I didn't. And now we have the girl and him." Cinder smiled as she looked towards Lindsey who ran over to Royce and started to cry.

"Don't go to sleep! Don't go to sleep like mommy and daddy." She screamed

"Roman. Take her away." Cinder nodded towards Lindsey. Roman walked over and grasped Lindsey's shoulder. She screamed as Roman started to drag her away

HONK HONK

Cinder looked to the left wall just to see it destroyed as a large armoured car crashed through it and slide along the floor. Roman was sent flying by the car. Out of the sun roof Ripper appeared "TIME TO SAY GOODBYE!" he shouted as he fired his machine gun around them. Lindsey sprinted over to Royce's side. Captain Price and Angel jumped out of the car and picked Phantom by his arms and put him inside, along with Lindsey.

"CLOSE-UP! PUNCH IT!" Price ordered as Close-up put it into gear and floored the gas. They drove out of the hole they made and drove down the nearby road. A sign told them where they were heading

50 MILES

VALE

**AN: Hello and thank you for reading this chapter. i hope you like it. by the way, there is a RWBY Easter egg in this chapter. if you can find it just PM me or put it in a review.**

**Also, i know he didn't ask for this but he's awesome I would like to recommend a story to you all. its a RWBY/ X-COM crossover called XRWBY A Brave New World. its only 3 chapters as of me writing this but each chapter is excellent. and the character and story telling is amazing. its written by Golden Sheath.**


	15. Chapter 15- Putting Names To Faces

**AN: Ok. i found this out after i posted the chapter but actually there were two Easter eggs in the last chapter. the one i didn't realized about was found by the survier and the fighter which was the 'I'm British' line from X-ray and Vav. the 2nd one, which i couldnt believe no one found, was the line that Ripper said 'Time to say goodbye.' which is a easter egg to the opening song in RWBY volume 2 called time to say goodbye.**

Chapter 15: putting name to face

"_It has been two weeks since the white fang attack on the city and the intervention by an unknown military force. As of this moment it has been reported that the council of Vytal will be meeting the leader of the military force on one of their large water-bound ships"_

Rodger sat in a conference room full of people. Many apart of the Vytal council, but two were not. One was Lieutenant Colonel Frank Clay, the commander of the vehicle contingent in Vale. And Sergeant Keith Runner, he was there for the fact he and his team had the most time with these people. "Ok, let's begin the meeting. I am Fleet Admiral Rodger Stevenson. I am the leader of the joint United States of America and United Kingdom strike fleet. To my right is Lieutenant Colonel Frank Clay, commanding officer of our vehicles and tanks. And to my left is Sergeant Keith Runner. He has the most knowledge on your people." Rodger started "I want to make something clear. We are NOT here to take over your kingdom, we saw you needed help and acted properly."

You could quite literally see that many people's shoulders relaxed on that statement. "What kingdom are you from?" a woman councillor asked

"We are not part of a kingdom. We… are not from this world." Rodger stated, many people raised an eye brow. "We are here due to a nuclear detonation during an operation. As of right now, we are the only people from our world here."

"What is a 'Nuclear' detonation." Another councillor asked

"I will not explain it, but I will say it wiped out a joint force of 250,000 men. And of right now we only know of about 15,000 of them who are here." Rodger explained

"My god…" a councillor gasped, may eyes widened. Keith noticed that even Professor Ozpin, the calmest person except them in the room, had His eyes widened.

"But then that leads me to the main problem we have. Our troops have nowhere to go. And our fleet cannot take on all of our troops. So we are asking If we may have a place to stay." Rodger stated

"They can stay at Beacon." everyone's eyes turned to Professor Ozpin. "I already have 12 of them staying there. And now that the Vytal festival is cancelled we have a lot more room. We can hold all the troops you cannot hold."

"Thank you professor. I will order the troops to start heading there now." Rodger stated. "But one last thing. We are a neutral party, if you try to attack us, steal from us, and harm our troops or sabotage. We will strike back 10 fold. Our main enemy now is this White Fang." Rodger stated coldly before turning and walking out

Rodger stood on the balcony of his ships bridge. He watched as the council members were picked up by their Bullheads. "Sir." Rodger turned his head to see Frank standing next to him with a case of beer in his hand. He placed the case on the floor next to him and took one out. "Want one?"

"Sure." Rodger replied as he was handed a drink. He took a swig of the beer "What do you make of all this?"

"I'm thinking that we may never be able to go home. And we may have to fight in conflicts that we never wanted to be in." Frank answered "Yet I also see something else. That Professor Ozpin chap and the Huntsmen and huntresses. I see soldiers that aren't called soldiers. And Ozpin knows it." Frank took a large gulp of his beer.

"Where's Sergeant Runner?"

"Down medical bay with his squad. When they came aboard they brought 4 huntresses in training. One was really banged up. 2 gunshot wounds to the left arm and another to the left leg. Docs were able to save both of her body parts and she'll be fine in a few weeks. But from what I've heard is that one if his soldiers has massive feelings for that girl." Frank answered

Rodger put his head low "Damn… I still can't believe that we're the only ones in this world." He stated "We couldn't have been the only ones."

"I know. I just hope there are more of us that can help us." Frank stated. "I was thinking of after a few months of helping the people of this kingdom that we ask if we could build a base outside the city. One for the ships and the troops."

"That would be good but that would need YEARS of trust."

"Ye, but I think many of the citizen's wouldn't mind. Many are thanking us for saving them… but are we really going to go after those White Fang terrorists?"

"They massacred entire streets Frank. We need to take them out of the game" Rodger replied.

"Fine." Frank nodded

Derik sat next to Yang's medical bed. Outside the others along with Weiss and Blake were talking. Ruby was on the other side of the bed. Yang herself was up and talking. "Damn that gunshot hurt. I hope you got that guy."

"We didn't. But the tank crew did. I saw them blow him to bits." Derik reported with a smiled. He like the girl, he reminded him of someone he couldn't put a finger to yet. But her chipper nature and protective nature of her sister made Derik smile

"Where am I anyway?"

"You are on the USS Barrack Obama. An Aircraft carrier and leader of the joint US and UK fleet." Derik smiled "They saved our asses, and the city's. We were taken here when you and the sergeant were hit."

"Oh…" Yang stated slowly, not really sure what to say. "And you did keep up your promise to my dad."

"What?" Derik asked

"Just before my dad left he whispered in your ear. I heard what he said 'Make sure Yang and Ruby stay safe please.' Those were his words." Yang said

"I'll admit. I completely forgot about that. But I saved you Yang because I couldn't see a pretty girl like you die." Derik smiled; Yang's face blushed so red that it was the colour of Ruby's cloak. Yang was about to say something but a nurse came in through the door.

"I'm sorry to bother you but it's time for sleep." She said

"No problem, come on Ruby." Derik smiled as he and Ruby walked out of the room. Leaving Yang to think what just happened

**AN: Ok, here are also the squads ages**

**Uri- squads Medic- age 26**

**Nelson- Squads anti-air- age 25**

**Ted- Squads tech, radio guy- age 20**

**Derik- Squads CQC –age 20**

**Keith- Squads leader- age 34**

**Nick- Squads sniper- age 27**

**Daniel- Squad's gunner/ anti-tank- age 26**

**Maddie- Squads rookie- age 18**

**Beth- Squad's Blackhawk pilot for Operation RedHorn- age 27**

**Red- Squads Blackhawk gunner for Operation RedHorn- age 25**

**Gen- Apart of Mortar crew 6-6- age 24**

**Darren- Apart of Mortar crew 6-6- age 23**


	16. Chapter 16- Phantom's Found

**AN: I am so sorry it took me this long to write another chapter. It's just I couldn't think of how to progress the story. But i finally overcame it and giving to you all for a Christmas present. I hope you all enjoy**

Chapter 16: Phantoms Found

Lindsey sat down on a log as she stared at Teddy who was in her hands. She looked up and glimpsed towards the armoured car the nice men had taken from the bad people. She looked and watched as they heaved Phantom from the back seat of the car. He coughed in pain as his legs fell out. Lindsey looked back down at her teddy and slowly lowered her forehead on its chest. She wondered what had happened to Phantom. And would he end up like her mum and dad.

Angel looked over Phantom's wounds. He could easily see that he was hurt really bad. Burns marks and scorch marks across his chest and thigh. "Crap. We need to get him to a hospital now or he is going to die!" Angel turned back and yelled at Captain Price.

"We don't know where the closest one is." Price explained. Then realization hit him. "Close-up, check for a phone in there! Hurry!" Close-up quickly went through and looked through the many compartments of the car. He opened the passenger glove compartment to fine what looked like a scroll.

"I think this is one. Not sure." Close-up said as he chucked it to Captain Price, who caught it with ease. Price looked at the thing in his hand. It looked like a mix between a tablet and a phone. He noticed the call button and typed in 999.

Nothing

He tried 911

Nothing.

"Crap! We haven't got the number for an ambulance!" Price yelled. Phantom coughed up a small amount of blood. "Damn it!"

Warmonger 4-5 flew through the sky with velocity. Its wings cutting through the air and wing with ease. They were on a patrol from the fleet to look out for any white fang raid groups or potential bases for them. The Hornet pairs view, Mark Nutt, looked through the view finder at the ground below. "Got anything?" Marks Co-pilot, Michael Mogar, asked

"Not yet." Mark replied. Then his eyes widened when he noticed a car parked at the edge of a road. With armed men around it. "Bingo! 4 armed men. One seems wounded and they got what looks like a little girl with them. Call it in with the nearest patrol."

Ripper kept watch as the others tended to Phantom. He looked through his weapons sights just as a convoy of 3 Humvees pulled around the corner. "Guys! We got company!" he reported. The Humvees quickly stopped in front of the car and armed men jumped out. that situation had just turned into a Mexican stand-off.

"Drop your weapons!" One of the men shouted. Price put his hands in the air

"Calm down. We're just trying to help our friend. He's wounded badly." Price explained

"What's your name?" one of the men from the Humvees, most likely the leader, asked

"Captain Price." He said "I'm with the British armed forces. What's yours?" Price replied, he was not compromising the mission by telling him he was with the British armed forces. For all he knew they would have thought he was part of the navy or something.

"Sergeant Lewis Shaw of the 119th US Marines." The man said "And from what I'm guessing by the uniforms and the little girl is that you're Special Forces."

"SAS." Price nodded. The sergeant turned to his marines and nodded for them to stand down, Price doing the same. The man turned back to Price and nodded towards Phantom. "We were attacked and he was hit badly. A lot of burns on his chest."

"Ok, get him in the Humvee. All of you pile on. We'll explain what's been happening while we're on our way to the Hospital.

"We're in another world!" Price almost yelled as he and Lindsey sat in the 1st Humvee with the sergeant. Angel sat with Phantom in the middle one while Ripper and Close-up took the back.

"That's correct. From what you told us sounds like exactly what happened to us." The Sergeant nodded

"So there are only you guys?" Price questioned

"Hell no. a full joint operations fleet, 2 platoons of tanks along with men. An engineer and mortar squad along with you guys." The sergeant turned back towards the road to see they were just reaching Vale.

The city looked different from before the attack and the joint troops joined to help defend. Buildings were still in rubbles. The bodies of the dead had been cleared off the streets. And many people were trying to rebuild. The joint forces had also began to help distribute water and supplies to the civilians when aid came from the other kingdoms.

"Ok, when we drop of you and your team. After everything's happened someone will come and collect you and take you to see the admiral. And most likely after that you guys can go rest up at Beacon."

"Beacon?"

"It's a school used to train the warriors of this world, Huntsmen and huntresses I think, and the headmasters allowed any of the joint troops who can't fit on the fleet are allowed to stay at the school."

Beacon had become what many would have called a military base from what it looked like. But it was still a school; all the students went to classes and other things. At the back of the school was the area where the soldiers were. they had set up camps and carpools for their tanks and other vehicles as well. The soldiers, thankfully, were being quite nice. Many actually helped out in the school by training and helping the students with their aim and weaponry.

Under the seas of Remnant a large flash of light expanded. It disappeared as soon as it appeared. but it left something. A large hulking mass of metal flew through the ocean depths slowly, prowling for something to kill. It was a Triomphant-class Ballistic Missile Submarine called the Vigilant. But it also brought something that Remnant should never have seen of. Something that had brought all those earth troops there in the first place.

Nuclear missiles…

**Cliffhanger... So there are now nuclear missiles on Remnant. What will happen now? Will this change the course of Remnant? Or will the soldiers finally have a chance to go home. but have to destroy a part of Remnant to do it with nuclear fire? Stay tuned for more. Also References are in this chapter. 2 main references**


	17. Chapter 17- Realization Front

**AN: Hello everyone. Today's chapter's a bit different; I'm writing this chapter on the actual website instead of what i normally do by using word. So back to the this chapter.**

Chapter 17: Realization Front

"Mike!" Mike turned his head as another Marine jogged up to him. "Hey, you ready?" the marine asked. The Marine was a girl with short black hair and green eyes faded freckles on her cheeks.

"Ye Samantha, let me just grab my helmet." Mike smiled as he stood up from the bench that sat in the middle of the marine locker room. he grasped his helmet in his hands and put it atop his head. he walked up to next to Samantha as she turned and they began to walked towards the ships armoury.

the two of them along with a quarter of the marine force of the fleet were stationed on the USS Borealis. the marines themselves were waiting for shore leave.

* * *

><p>James sat on a small log close to the beach. the beach lead to a large open fields where the 5 Hercules had landed. James looked down at his hands. in is right was a picture of James with his brother Nelson and his sister Ellie. they were on a beach somewhere in Spain. Ellie was on Nelsons back while James was laughing at the two. James gave a smile and looked back up at the beach and sea behind it. the waves crashing onto the sand. "How you holding up?" He turned his head slightly to see Sarah standing behind him. Her black hair blowing in the wind.<p>

"Just thinking about them." James replied, slight sadness in his voice.

"It's alright. You'll get back to your sister." Sarah moved around the log and sat down on it next to him.

James thought about his family and how he was never going to see them because of a stupid nuke.

"We got to this world by a nuke right?" James turned to look at Sarah with a new light.

"Yeah... why?" She tilted her head slightly in confusion

"If we got to this world by a nuclear blast then maybe we're not the only ones." He smiled "When my brother died. he died in a nuclear blast along with most of the first front of the Operation RedHorn forces. But what about if they didn't die... What about they came here."

"Are you saying that we might not be the only ones here?" Sarah asked, slightly shocked at James realization

"Yep. I think there may be others. But we don't know if they have communications." James stated, slightly annoyed that they couldn't get in touch with any others.

"Sir!" Sarah and James turned to see one of the paratroopers running over. He stopped a few feet away. "Sir, we got communications with people who are sayign there apart of the Operation RedHorn joint fleet." the soldier said. Sarah and James looked at each other for a second before getting up and sprinting over with the soldier to a tent that held the entire platoons radio equipment. The radio soldier looked around when Sarah and James walked in and allow them to take the radio microphone

"This is Warrant Officer Sarah Jameson. Who is this?" Sarah talked into the microphone

"This is Airman Dexter Geoff of the USS Barrack Obama. We were on patrol when we heard your radio signal."

"Airman its good to hear from you. Is the fleet still afloat?" Sarah asked

"Its afloat and ready to support. Can we get your location so we can get you guys out."

"No need. all our planes are in working order. We are ready to move. What's the fleet's location?"

"There stationed in the city of Vale with most of the other troops."

"Other troops?" James asked, butting in slightly

"Yep, 2 vehicle platoons with a engineer squad along with a British squad and SAS."

"We'll head towards that city imminently. Tell the fleet admiral we are coming in."

"Rodger, Hornet 6-7 out and will be back to escort you in."

* * *

><p>Fleet Admiral Rodger Stevenson sat in his private room with a book in his hand. The book was titled 'Gone with the wind'. He sighed and placed the book on his bedside table and stood up. suddenly the door opened and one of his bridge Ensigns sprinted in. "Sir! We got something from one of our patrols.<p>

"What?" Rodger asked

"We have got reports of a platoon of British paratroopers. Hercules and everything. And we got reports from the SAS squad that their mission had a platoon of British paras with the exact same stuff as the ones we just found. Hornet 6-7 is heading back to us right now. the paras are said to be inbound in the next 48 hours.

"Ok. that means there's more than us and the beacon deployment. Get the Vale council on the line, i want to know where we can land and store these Hercules."

"On it sir!" The ensign saluted and quickly ran out of the room. Rodger sighed and took out a small bracelet from his pocket. on it was a picture of his Daughter, Jessica. 'I hope one day i may be able to come home to you guys again.' He thought as he held it close to his chest.

**AN: I know this chapters shorter than the others yet i didn't really know what to do in this one. But the next one will defiantly be longer. But guys i need your help**

**I need help trying to make the crew of the French sub that was mentioned in the last chapter. For the fact I'm really bad with French. So if anyone has any ideas about how to help just PM me and i'll see if i can put it in. And if your person gets in your name will be mentioned in the next chapters authors notes. **

**Thank you**


	18. Chapter 18- Calm Before The Storm

**AN: Hello and Welcome to Chapter 18 of Earth Soldiers in Remnant. I would like to thank you all for over 5000 views of the story. Anyway now onto what i asked about last chapter about getting help with the crew of the Sub. I would like to thank Wolfund for giving me some names for the crew. Cheers mate. **

**Anyway lets get into this chapter.**

The French sub Vigilant cruised through one of Remnant oceans. its crew sat at their posts, monitoring the waters around the sub with weary eyes. the submarines captain, Commander Christine Levi stood in the middle of the submarines main command centre. her long snow white hair was tied up into a ponytail and her emerald eyes watched over her command centre silently. Waiting for for a report.

or hopefully someone to help them.

* * *

><p>Mike and Samantha walked along one of Vales streets with 8 other marines, weapons safety's on. they were on a 15 hour shore leave within the city to allow the marines to calm down and get fresh air. Many carried their weapons encase there were any White Fang stragglers. "Hey mike, you got any idea what got us here?" Samantha asked<p>

"Not a clue. but i think it was the nuke that went off." Mike replied, he looked from his right to his left towards another marine with a small beard and emerald eyes with round glasses. "Hey Leonard. What do you think?"

the man looked over and nodded "Haven't got a clue."

"Well lets hurry up and get to the bar and drink." Thomas Levinski, another marine from Mike and Samantha's unit, stated.

* * *

><p>James sat down in one of the Hercules with Sarah as they flew towards Vale. "So your hunch was right." Sarah said turning her head slightly towards James.<p>

"Yeah. Guess it was..." James nodded as the pilot intercom came on

"Sir, Could you please come to the pilot cabin please." one of the pilots asked over the intercom. Sarah and James got up and walked into the front of the plane. outside a F/A-18 Hornet flew in front of them as they reached the city's airspace. out of the clouds 3 squadrons of 3 Hornets flew and joined up with the Hercules.

"This is Hornet 6-7 of the USS Barrack Obama. Is your commanding officer present." the radio blurted

"This is Warrant Officer Sarah Jameson here." Sarah replied

"Copy that, Follow us in onto the airstrip." the radio said as the planes descended under cloud level to see a large field was clear and had lights on it. around it marines stood waiting for the planes to land.

"We actually not alone..." James said, his breath taken away by his happiness. Sarah turned and hugged him, placing her head on his shoulder

"Your right..."

* * *

><p>Keith sat in Beacons Cafeteria. The rest of teams UNTD, KNDM, BRGD and RWBY sat with them. Laughing and joking about. Keith smiled as he watched his men and women socialize. He looked around the Cafeteria to see that only a few squads of men were inside. the rest were most likely doing other duty's. suddenly a marine opened the cafeteria door panting. Everyone looked towards him. "I need Sergeant Keith Runner." the man panted<p>

"I'm here." Keith replied, standing up.

"I need you and Corporal Nelson Jameson to come with me." the marine saluted quickly before resuming panting.

"Why Nelson?" Maddie asked

"5 British Hercules just landed in Vale with 5 platoons of paratroopers. The admiral wants you to go greet them. And for the corporal the Commanding officer of those platoons is one Warrant Officer Sarah Jameson."

"Sarah! How did she get here?" Nelson jumped up from his seat.

"Who's Sarah?" Ruby asked curiously

"Sarah's my brothers, James, Wife." Nelson replied as he and Keith quickly gathered their things and made there way out and towards Vale.

* * *

><p>Royce awoke to bright lights. He could hear beeping and other noises. He sat up and realized he was in a medical gown. he was in a hospital bed. The door to his room opened to show Captain Price walking in. "Good, your awake. How are you feeling?"<p>

"I'm feeling sore." Royce replied getting a small laugh from price. "Where's Lindsey?"

"She's fine. the others have been keeping an eye on her." Price explained with Royce sighing with relief. "You know she's been asking for you ever since they told us you survived."

"Really?" Royce stated.

"Yep. I think she's taken a real shining to you." Price explained. Royce smiled a little with happiness "And i can tell you have too."

"Pardon sir?"

"The way you treat her. You act like somewhat of a big brother trying to protect his little sister." Price explained while Royce gave a small blush

"It's because she reminds me of my little sister, Emily." Royce explained. "She died in a car accident when i was little and ever since i met Lindsey i just felt like i've to protect her."

"It's alright. It's good for the girl to have someone look out for her." Price stated as he walked up to the door. "When you get discharged we're being stationed on a British aircraft carrier."

* * *

><p>Sam and Dexter sat in the briefing of the USS Barrack Obama. Around them were about 100 to 150 pilots, all in their uniforms and ready to go out and fly. Next to them were two good friends of theirs. one was a black haired man in his late 30's by the name Dan Roland from Minnesota while a young fiery long haired red haired girl sat next to him, cross-legged. She was Molly Hawkens from California. "So what do you guys think this is about?" Molly asked<p>

"Dont know. but if were all here then its pretty big. Last time i saw everyone in here was the defence of Vale and before that was Operation Redhorn." Dan stated as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well i hope it's something easy." Sam muttered under her breath as the Flight chief came onto the stand.

"Alright people. Your objective is to defend the evacuating civilians from a village under attack by the local wildlife. bombing runs will be authorized from the soldiers on the ground. Any questions so far?" The flight chief asked to only a cough "Good, now the local wildlife seem to be large black birds."

* * *

><p>Sergeant Lewis Shaw sat in his Humvee as it sped out of the city of Vale. the Humvee was apart of a convoy of 5 Humvees going to provide support and help defend the evacuating city. "Sir, what do you expect about whats going to happen?" He turned from the passenger seat to looked at the back seat where the voice had came from.<p>

"Private, i think this is going to cleanly." He said as he turned back around "And without many causality's." he muttered as they sped off. Hopeing, just hoping for a safe time and to come out alive.

Oh how they didnt know...

**AN: And here's the end of this chapter. The next to chapters are going to a battle scene that will (Hopefully) the entire troops that are on Remnant excluding the sub, I don't want that in show until the plans ready... Muh ha ha... Well anyway thank you guys so much for reading and hope you all have a good day.**


End file.
